Work scheduling
Work scheduling is the practice of employers to divide up the workload between employees and to set the hours of work. See also *Management methods *Workday shifts *Work rest cycles References *Acosta, F. J., & Riano, S. C. (2006). Health Perception in Safety Guards who Work under Irregular Shifts: Terapia Psicologica Vol 24(2) 2006, 131-138. *Adam, B. D., Maticka-Tyndale, E., & Cohen, J. J. (2003). Adherence practices among people living with HIV: AIDS Care Vol 15(2) Apr 2003, 263-274. *Adan, A. (1992). The influence of age, work schedule and personality on morningness dimension: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 12(2) Mar 1992, 95-99. *Ahasan, M. R., Campbell, D., Salmoni, A., & Lewko, J. (2001). Some intervening and local factors among shift workers in a developing country--Bangladesh: Journal of Workplace Learning Vol 13(4) 2001, 164-172. *Ahasan, R. (2002). Human adaptation to shift work in improving health, safety and productivity--some recommendations: Work Study: A Journal of Productivity Science Vol 51(1) 2002, 9-16. *Akerstedt, T. (1991). Sleepiness at work: Effects of irregular work hours. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Akl, E. A., Bais, A., Rich, E., Izzo, J., Grant, B. J. B., & Schunemann, H. J. (2006). Internal Medicine Residents', Attendings', and Nurses' Perceptions of the Night Float System: Journal of General Internal Medicine Vol 21(5) May 2006, 494-497. *Ala-Mursula, L., Vahtera, J., Kivimaki, M., Kevin, M. V., & Pentti, J. (2002). Employee control over working times: Associations with subjective health and sickness absences: Journal of Epidemiology & Community Health Vol 56(4) Apr 2002, 272-278. *Albers, D. F. (1973). An investigation of the effects of the allocation of class time on pupil achievement and scheduling preferences: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Al-Bishi, M. N. (1996). Analyzing the effect of flexible working hours on organization performance and employee welfare: The Saudi Aramco experience. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Albright, C. L. (1993). "Study of hypertension in urban bus drivers questioned: Hypoglycemic agents, intrinsic stress may be factors": Response: American Journal of Public Health Vol 83(4) Apr 1993, 600. *Albright, C. L., & Winkleby, M. A. (1993). "Study of hypertension in urban bus drivers questioned: Study design as source of bias": Response: American Journal of Public Health Vol 83(4) Apr 1993, 601. *Alexander, L. D. (1981). Effective time management techniques: Personnel Journal Vol 60(8) Aug 1981, 637-640. *Algren, M. E. (1997). An investigation of the communication processes used by temporary employees to achieve assignment success and job satisfaction. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Allaire, S. H. (2004). What Work Changes Do People with Arthritis Make to Preserve Employment, and are Such Changes Effective? : Arthritis & Rheumatism: Arthritis Care & Research Vol 51(6) Dec 2004, 871-873. *Allenspach, H. (1972). Flexible working time: Its development and application in Switzerland: Occupational Psychology Vol 46(4) 1972, 209-215. *Ammons, S., & Edgell, P. (2007). Religious influences on work-family trade-offs: Journal of Family Issues Vol 28(6) Jun 2007, 794-826. *Armstrong, P. (2005). Review of The Gender Workplace Health Gap in Europe: Gender, Work & Organization Vol 12(4) Jul 2005, 383-385. *Armstrong-Stassen, M. (1998). Alternative work arrangements: Meeting the challenges: Canadian Psychology/Psychologie Canadienne Vol 39(1-2) Feb-May 1998, 108-123. *Aronsson, G. (1999). Influence of worklife on public health: Scandinavian Journal of Work, Environment & Health Vol 25(6) Dec 1999, 597-604. *Arvedson, L. A. (1975). Deadlines and organizational behavior: A laboratory investigation of the effect of deadlines on individual task performance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ayas, N. T., Barger, L. K., Cade, B. E., Hashimoto, D. M., Rosner, B., Cronin, J. W., et al. (2006). Extended Work Duration and the Risk of Self-reported Percutaneous Injuries in Interns: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 296(9) Sep 2006, 1055-1062. *Baba, V. V., & Jamal, M. (1992). How much do we really know about moonlighters? : Public Personnel Management Vol 21(1) Spr 1992, 65-73. *Bailey, E. L., Ricketts, S. K., Becker, D. R., Xie, H., & Drake, R. E. (1998). Do long-term day treatment clients benefit from supported employment? : Psychiatric Rehabilitation Journal Vol 22(1) Sum 1998, 24-29. *Bailyn, L., Collins, R., & Song, Y. (2007). Self-scheduling for hospital nurses: An attempt and its difficulties: Journal of Nursing Management Vol 15(1) Jan 2007, 72-77. *Baines, D. (2004). Caring for nothing: Work organization and unwaged labour in social services: Work, Employment and Society Vol 18(2) Jun 2004, 267-295. *Baker, A., Roach, G., Ferguson, S., & Dawson, D. (2003). The Impact of Different Rosters on Employee Work and Non-work Time Preferences: Time & Society Vol 12(2-3) Sep 2003, 315-332. *Balci, R. (1999). Design of work-rest schedules for VDT operators. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Baldwin, D. C., Jr., & Daugherty, S. R. (2004). Sleep Deprivation and Fatigue in Residency Training: Results of a National Survey of First- and Second-Year Residents: Sleep: Journal of Sleep and Sleep Disorders Research Vol 27(2) 2004, 217-223. *Baltes, B. B., Briggs, T. E., Huff, J. W., Wright, J. A., & Neuman, G. A. (1999). Flexible and compressed workweek schedules: A meta-analysis of their effects on work-related criteria: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 84(4) Aug 1999, 496-513. *Barham, E. J. (1996). Managers as gatekeepers: Factors affecting managers' willingness to grant alternative work arrangements. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Barham, L. J., Gottlieb, B. H., & Kelloway, E. K. (1998). Variables affecting managers' willingness to grant alternative work arrangements: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 138(3) Jun 1998, 291-302. *Barlett, P. F. (1986). Part-time farming: Saving the farm or saving the life-style? : Rural Sociology Vol 51(3) Fal 1986, 289-313. *Barling, J., & Barenbrug, A. (1984). Some personal consequences of "flexitime" work schedules: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 123(1) Jun 1984, 137-138. *Barnard, D. (1985). Unsung questions of medical ethics: Social Science & Medicine Vol 21(3) 1985, 243-249. *Barnett, R. C. (1998). Toward a review and reconceptualization of the work/family literature: Genetic, Social, and General Psychology Monographs Vol 124(2) May 1998, 125-182. *Barnett, R. C., & Gareis, K. C. (2000). Reduced-hours job-role quality and life satisfaction among married women physicians with children: Psychology of Women Quarterly Vol 24(4) Dec 2000, 358-364. *Barnett, R. C., & Gareis, K. C. (2007). Shift work, parenting behaviors, and children's socioemotional well-being: A within-family study: Journal of Family Issues Vol 28(6) Jun 2007, 727-748. *Barnett, R. C., Gordon, J. R., Gareis, K. C., & Morgan, C. (2004). Unintended consequences of job redesign: Psychological contract violations and turnover intentions among full-time and reduced-hours MDs and LPNs: Community, Work & Family Vol 7(2) Aug 2004, 227-246. *Barone, J. E., & Ivy, M. E. (2004). Resident work hours: The five stages of grief: Academic Medicine Vol 79(5) May 2004, 379-380. *Barton, J., & Folkard, S. (1991). The response of day and night nurses to their work schedules: Journal of Occupational Psychology Vol 64(3) Sep 1991, 207-218. *Barton, J., & Folkard, S. (1993). Advancing versus delaying shift systems: Ergonomics Vol 36(1-3) Jan-Mar 1993, 59-64. *Barton, J., Smith, L., Totterdell, P., Spelten, E., & et al. (1993). Does individual choice determine shift system acceptability? : Ergonomics Vol 36(1-3) Jan-Mar 1993, 93-99. *Basu, A., & Blanning, R. W. (1999). Metagraphs in workflow support systems: Decision Support Systems Vol 25(3) Apr 1999, 199-208. *Baxter, H. (2000). Flexible training in psychiatry: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 24(1) Jan 2000, 33. *Baxter, J. (2000). Barriers to equality: Men's and women's attitudes to workplace entitlements in Australia: Journal of Sociology Vol 36(1) Mar 2000, 12-29. *Baydar, N., Greek, A., & Gritz, R. M. (1999). Young mothers' time spent at work and time spent caring for children: Journal of Family and Economic Issues Vol 20(1) Spr 1999, 61-84. *Bayley, S. (1983). Time allocation: A two year experiment: AEP (Association of Educational Psychologists) Journal Vol 6(2) Fal 1983, 30-34. *Beech-Hawley, L., Wells, R., & Cole, D. C. (2004). A multi-method approach to assessing deadlines and workload variation among newspaper workers: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 23(1) 2004, 43-58. *Belbin, R. M., & Stammers, D. (1972). Pacing stress, human adaptation and training in car production: Applied Ergonomics Vol 3(3) Sep 1972, 142-146. *Bell, C. R., & Telman, N. (1980). Errors, accidents, and injuries on rotating shift-work: A field study: International Review of Applied Psychology Vol 29(3) Jul 1980, 271-291. *Benach, J., Amable, M., Muntaner, C., & Benavides, F. G. (2002). The consequences of flexible work for health: Are we looking at the right place? : Journal of Epidemiology & Community Health Vol 56(6) Jun 2002, 405-406. *Benbow, S. M., & Jolley, D. J. (2002). Burnout and stress amongst old age psychiatrists: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 17(8) Aug 2002, 710-714. *Bendak, S. (2003). 12-h workdays: Current knowledge and future directions: Work & Stress Vol 17(4) Oct-Dec 2003, 321-336. *Berger, L. M. (2007). Socioeconomic factors and substandard parenting: Social Service Review Vol 81(3) Sep 2007, 485-522. *Bergman, B., & Marklund, S. (1989). Factors affecting work-time allocation among physiotherapists: A multiple classification analysis: Scandinavian Journal of Caring Sciences Vol 3(3) 1989, 105-111. *Berman, L. M. (1998). When flexibility "works" and when it "fails": An in-depth analysis of alternatives to the nine-to-five work week. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Best, F. J. (1980). Flexible life scheduling: Speculations on the lifetime distribution of education, work, and leisure: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Biernat, B. A. (1998). Employed parents' preference for reduced job hours in relation to job and family characteristics. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Bilbao, R. D., & Castro, J. C. R. (2002). Working Life Audit as a field for a Critical Social Psychology: Revista de Psicologia del Trabajo y de las Organizaciones Vol 18(1) 2002, 75-94. *Binkley, M. (1996). Nova Scotian fishing families coping with the fishersies crisis: Anthropologica Vol 38(2) 1996, 197-219. *Blair-Loy, M. (2004). Work Devotion and Work Time. New York, NY: Russell Sage Foundation. *Bloom, A. J., & Dean, M. (1997). Perceptions of on-call stress: An exploratory study: Psychology: A Journal of Human Behavior Vol 34(2) 1997, 42-48. *Boddy, G. W. (1986). Regular vs. compressed semester: A comparison of effectiveness for teaching in higher education: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bohen, H. H. (1981). Balancing jobs and family life: Do flexible work schedules help? : Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bonache, J. (2004). Towards a re-examination of work arrangements: An analysis from Rawls' Theory of Justice: Human Resource Management Review Vol 14(4) Dec 2004, 395-408. *Bonnet, M. H., & Arand, D. L. (1994). Impact of naps and caffeine on extended nocturnal performance: Physiology & Behavior Vol 56(1) Jul 1994, 103-109. *Bonney, N. (2005). Overworked Britons? Part-time work and work-life balance: Work, Employment and Society Vol 19(2) Jun 2005, 391-401. *Boon Van Ostade, A. H. (1975). Shortened work hours: The expected effect on the individual worker: Gedrag: Tijdschrift voor Psychologie Vol 3(6) 1975, 384-390. *Boquet, A., Cruz, C. E., Nesthus, T. E., Detwiler, C. A., Knecht, W. R., & Holcomb, K. A. (2002). A laboratory comparison of clockwise and counter-clockwise rapidly rotating shift schedules, Part III: Effects on core body temperature and neuroendocrine measures: FAA Office of Aviation Medicine Reports DOT/FAA/AM-02/20 Nov 2002, 1-13, A1, B1. *Borup, C. (1975). A twenty-four hour duty: The working day of a young Danish psychiatrist: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Suppl 261 1975, 27-31. *Bosworth, T. W., & Holden, K. C. (1983). The role part-time job options play in the retirement timing of older Wisconsin state employees: Aging & Work Vol 6(1) 1983, 31-36. *Boucsein, W., & Thum, M. (1996). Multivariate psychophysiological analysis of stress-strain processes under different break schedules during computer work. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Bourgeois-Bougrine, S., Cabon, P., Mollard, R., Coblentz, A., & Speyer, J.-J. (2003). Fatigue in aircrew from short-haul flights in civil aviation: The effects of work schedules: Human Factors and Aerospace Safety Vol 3(2) 2003, 177-187. *Bowman, L. S. (1996). Work satisfaction and group differences: Full-time and part-time faculty in community colleges. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Brayfield, A. (1995). Juggling jobs and kids: The impact of employment schedules on fathers' caring for children: Journal of Marriage & the Family Vol 57(2) May 1995, 321-332. *Breaugh, J. A. (1985). The measurement of work autonomy: Human Relations Vol 38(6) Jun 1985, 551-570. *Brett, J. M., & Yogev, S. (1988). Restructuring work for family: How dual-earner couples with children manage: Journal of Social Behavior & Personality Vol 3(4) 1988, 159-174. *Brewer, A. M. (2000). Work design for flexible work scheduling: Barriers and gender implications: Gender, Work & Organization Vol 7(1) Jan 2000, 33-44. *Brewer, C. S., Kovner, C. T., Wu, Y.-W., Greene, W., Liu, Y., & Reimers, C. W. (2006). Factors Influencing Female Registered Nurses' Work Behavior: Health Services Research Vol 41(3, part 1) Jun 2006, 860-886. *Brocklehurst, M. (2001). Power, identity and new technology homework: Implications for 'new forms' of organizing: Organization Studies Vol 22(3) 2001, 445-466. *Brogmus, G. E. (2007). Day of the week lost time occupational injury trends in the US by gender and industry and their implications for work scheduling: Ergonomics Vol 50(3) Mar 2007, 446-474. *Broschak, J. P., & Davis-Blake, A. (2006). Mixing Standard Work and Nonstandard Deals: The Consequences of Heterogeneity in Employment Arrangements: Academy of Management Journal Vol 49(2) Apr 2006, 371-393. *Brown, S. L., & Booth, A. (2002). Bending the Time Bind: Rejoinder to Hochschild and Goodman: Social Science Quarterly Vol 83(4) Dec 2002, 941-946. *Brown, S. L., & Booth, A. (2002). Stress at home, peace at work: A test of the Time Bind hypothesis: Social Science Quarterly Vol 83(4) Dec 2002, 905-920. *Buckley, M. R., Kicza, D. C., & Crane, N. (1987). A note on the effectiveness of flextime as an organizational intervention: Public Personnel Management Vol 16(3) Fal 1987, 259-267. *Buckner, J. R. (1985). A study of the relationship between the academic achievement of middle school learners and the extent to which their class schedules provide academic/non-academic course variability: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Burke, E. K., De Causmaecker, P., Petrovic, S., & Vanden Berghe, G. (2006). Metaheuristics for handling time interval coverage constraints in nurse scheduling: Applied Artificial Intelligence Vol 20(9) Oct 2006, 743-766. *Burke, R. J. (2006). Research companion to working time and work addiction. Northampton, MA: Edward Elgar Publishing. *Burke, R. J. (2006). Work hours and work addiction. Northampton, MA: Edward Elgar Publishing. *Burke, W. A. (1991). Comparative job satisfaction of full-time and part-time faculty at three selected Rhode Island colleges: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Burton, N. W., & Turrell, G. (2000). Occupation, hours worked and leisure-time physical activity: Preventive Medicine: An International Journal Devoted to Practice and Theory Vol 31(6) Dec 2000, 673-681. *Burtt, H. E. (1948). Fatigue, monotony, and accidents. New York, NY: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Bussing, A. (1996). Social tolerance of working time scheduling in nursing: Work & Stress Vol 10(3) Jul-Sep 1996, 238-250. *Butler, R. (1983). Control of workflow in organizations: Perspectives from markets, hierarchies, and collectives: Human Relations Vol 36(5) May 1983, 421-440. *Buttram, R. T. (1997). Working without a net: A theoretical and empirical analysis of worker responses to temporary employment. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Byrd, E. K. (1980). Irrational ideas in the management of time: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 11(1) Spr 1980, 46-49. *Calnan, M., Groenewegen, P. P., & Hutten, J. (1992). Professional reimbursement and management of time in general practice: An international comparison: Social Science & Medicine Vol 35(2) Jul 1992, 209-216. *Capel, S. A. (1986). Psychological and organizational factors related to burnout in athletic trainers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Carnahan, B. J., Redfern, M. S., & Norman, B. (2000). Designing safe job rotation schedules using optimization and heuristic search: Ergonomics Vol 43(4) Apr 2000, 543-560. *Carney, M. L. (1994). Self-reported burnout factor scores of teachers on three different calendar schedules. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Carr, P. L., Gareis, K. C., & Barnett, R. C. (2003). Characteristics and Outcomes for Women Physicians Who Work Reduced Hours: Journal of Women's Health Vol 12(4) May 2003, 399-405. *Casper, W. J. (2000). The effects of work-life benefits and perceived organizational support on organizational attractiveness and employment desirability. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Casper, W. J., & Buffardi, L. C. (2004). Work-life benefits and job pursuit intentions: The role of anticipated organizational support: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 65(3) Dec 2004, 391-410. *Casper, W. J., & Harris, C. M. (2008). Work-life benefits and organizational attachment: Self-interest utility and signaling theory models: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 72(1) Feb 2008, 95-109. *Caswell, L., & Lowe, K. (2000). Part-time training: Will it lead to part-time consultant? : Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 24(2) Feb 2000, 64-65. *Cautela, J. R., & Kastenbaum, R. (1967). A Reinforcement Survey Schedule for Use in Therapy, Training, and Research: Psychological Reports 20(3, PT 2) 1967, 1115-1130. *Cavallo, A., Ris, M. D., & Succop, P. (2003). The night float paradigm to decrease sleep deprivation: Good solution or a new problem? : Ergonomics Vol 46(7) Jun 2003, 653-663. *Chambless, C. E. (1996). The relationship between natural supports and social integration in supported employment. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Chan, F. T. S., & Chung, S. H. (2005). Multicriterion genetic optimization for due date assigned distribution network problems: Decision Support Systems Vol 39(4) Jun 2005, 661-675. *Chandler, H. V. (2004). Utilizing job characteristics to predict job satisfaction on alternative workweeks. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Chism, A. L. (2001). Burnout and the elementary school teacher: A comparison of year-round and traditional schedule teachers in south carolina. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Choi, T., Jameson, H., & Brekke, M. L. (1991). Operations research in nurse scheduling. Washington, DC: National Academy Press. *Christensen, K. E., & Staines, G. L. (1990). Flextime: A viable solution to work/family conflict? : Journal of Family Issues Vol 11(4) Dec 1990, 455-476. *Chun, H. W., & Wong, R. Y. M. (2004). CLSS: An intelligent crane lorry scheduling system: Applied Intelligence Vol 20(2) Mar-Apr 2004, 179-194. *Clayton, M. C., Mawhinney, T. C., Luke, D. E., & Cook, H. G. (1997). Improving the management of overtime costs through decentralized controls: Managing an organizational metacontingency: Journal of Organizational Behavior Management Vol 17(2) 1997, 77-98. *Cohen, S. A. (1991). Older part- and full-time employees: Assessing overall job satisfaction and its relationship with organizational commitment and withdrawal intentions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Colquhoun, W. P. (1985). Hours of work at sea: Watchkeeping schedules, circadian rhythms and efficiency: Ergonomics Vol 28(4) Apr 1985, 637-653. *Colquhoun, W. P., Watson, K. J., & Gordon, D. S. (1987). A shipboard study of a four-crew rotating watchkeeping system: Ergonomics Vol 30(9) Sep 1987, 1341-1352. *Coltrin, S. A., & Barendse, B. D. (1981). Is your organization a good candidate for flexitime? : Personnel Journal Vol 60(9) Sep 1981, 712-715. *Conrin, J. P. (1985). A study of methods for implementing a goal-setting system for increasing direct patient contact by psychologists in a state hospital: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cooper, C. L. (2005). Research note: The future of work: careers, stress and well-being: Career Development International Vol 10(5) 2005, 369-399. *Cosier, R. A., & Aplin, J. C. (1980). Effects of delegated choice on performance: Personnel Psychology Vol 33(3) Fal 1980, 581-593. *Costa, G., Akerstedt, T., Nachreiner, F., Baltieri, F., Carvalhais, J., Folkard, S., et al. (2004). Flexible working hours, health, and well-being in Europe: Some considerations from a SALSTA project: Chronobiology International Vol 21(6) 2004, 831-844. *Coughenour, C. M. (1995). The social construction of commitment and satisfaction with farm and nonfarm work: Social Science Research Vol 24(4) Dec 1995, 367-389. *Craddock, S., Lewis, T., & Rose, J. (1981). Flexitime: The Kentucky experiments: Public Personnel Management Vol 10(2) Sum 1981, 244-252. *Crampton, S. M., Hodge, J. W., & Mishra, J. M. (2003). The FLSA and Overtime Pay: Public Personnel Management Vol 32(3) Fal 2003, 331-354. *Cruz, C., Boquet, A., Detwiler, C., & Nesthus, T. (2003). Clockwise and counterclockwise rotating shifts: Effects on vigilance and performance: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 74(6) Jun 2003, 606-614. *Cruz, C., Detwiler, C., Nesthus, T., & Boquet, A. (2003). Clockwise and counterclockwise rotating shifts: Effects on sleep duration, timing, and quality: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 74(6) Jun 2003, 597-605. *Cruz, C. E., Boquet, A., Detwiler, C., & Nesthus, T. E. (2002). A laboratory comparison of clockwise and counter-clockwise rapidly rotating shift schedules, Part II: Performance: FAA Office of Aviation Medicine Reports DOT/FAA/AM-02/13 Jul 2002, 32 p. *Currie, R. J. (1967). Value Orientations of Parents of Academically Successful and Unsuccessful Children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dahlgren, A., Kecklund, G., & Akerstedt, T. (2006). Overtime work and its effects on sleep, sleepiness, cortisol and blood pressure in an experimental field study: Scandinavian Journal of Work, Environment & Health Vol 32(4) Aug 2006, 318-327. *Dalton, D. R., & Mesch, D. J. (1990). The impact of flexible scheduling on employee attendance and turnover: Administrative Science Quarterly Vol 35(2) Jun 1990, 370-387. *Dalton, D. R., & Todor, W. D. (1984). Unanticipated consequences of union-management cooperation: An interrupted time series analysis: Journal of Applied Behavioral Science Vol 20(3) 1984, 253-264. *Davey, B., Murrells, T., & Robinson, S. (2005). Returning to work after maternity leave: UK nurses' motivations and preferences: Work, Employment and Society Vol 19(2) Jun 2005, 327-348. *David, D. S. (1993). Study of hypertension in urban bus drivers questioned: Hypoglycemic agents, intrinsic stress may be factors: American Journal of Public Health Vol 83(4) Apr 1993, 599-600. *de Haan, E., & Jansen, B. (1990). The differential effects of rotas on psychosocial well-being: A time-budget study: Le Travail Humain Vol 53(2) Jun 1990, 138-152. *de Jong, J. D., Heiligers, P., Groenewegen, P. P., & Hingstman, L. (2006). Why are some medical specialists working part-time, while others work full-time? : Health Policy Vol 78(2-3) Oct 2006, 235-248. *de Terssac, G., Thoemmes, J., & Flautre, A. (2004). Political regulation and its use in the regulation of working time: Le Travail Humain Vol 67(2) Apr 2004, 135-154. *Dean, A., El Abd, S., & York, A. (1999). Flexible higher training in psychiatry: Attitudes and perceptions of flexible trainees: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 23(10) Oct 1999, 613-615. *Dessouky, M. I., Moray, N., & Kijowski, B. (1995). Taxonomy of scheduling systems as a basis for the study of strategic behavior: Human Factors Vol 37(3) Sep 1995, 443-472. *Dieumegard, G., Saury, J., & Durand, M. (2004). Organizing one's own work: A study of industrial managers' course of action: Le Travail Humain Vol 67(2) Apr 2004, 157-179. *Dikkers, J., Geurts, S., den Dulk, L., Peper, B., & Kompier, M. (2004). Relations Among Work-Home Culture, the Utilization of Work-Home Arrangements, and Work-Home Interference: International Journal of Stress Management Vol 11(4) Nov 2004, 323-345. *Dikkers, J. S. E., den Dulk, L., Geurts, S. A. E., & Peper, B. (2005). Work-Nonwork Culture, Utilization of Work-Nonwork Arrangements, and Employee-Related Outcomes in Two Dutch Organizations. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Diviney, K. P. (2001). Antecedents and consequences of work restructuring. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Donahue, R. J. (1975). Flex time systems in New York: Public Personnel Management Vol 4(4) Jul-Aug 1975, 212-215. *Donovan, C., Hodgson, B., Scanlon, E., & Whitelegg, E. (2005). Women in higher education: Issues and challenges for part-time scientists: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 28(2-3) May-Jun 2005, 247-258. *Dorel, M. (1996). Human failure in the control of nuclear power stations: Temporal logic of occurrence and alternating work times. Philadelphia, PA: Taylor & Francis. *Dorel, M., & Queinnec, Y. (1979). Individual and interindividual regulation under alternating time schedule conditions: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 33(4-11) 1979-1980, 465-471. *Dorpat, T. L. (1992). Doctor abuse and the interactional dynamics of graduate-medical training: International Journal of Communicative Psychoanalysis & Psychotherapy Vol 7(1) 1992, 39-40. *Dorsett, S. C. (1999). Perceived differences in work and family orientation between parents in traditional versus alternative work arrangements. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Douglas, E. J., & Morris, R. J. (2006). Workaholic, or just hard worker? : Career Development International Vol 11(5) 2006, 394-417. *Down, K., Sinha, A., Hughes, R., Higginson, I., Leigh, N., & Shaw, C. (2002). Research Reprots: Building user participation to reshape services for people affected by motor neurone disease: Journal of Interprofessional Care Vol 16(3) Aug 2002, 289-290. *Druss, B. G., Pelton, G., Lyons, L., & Sledge, W. H. (1996). Resident and faculty evaluations of a psychiatry night-float system: Academic Psychiatry Vol 20(1) Spr 1996, 26-34. *Dudek, R. A., Ayoub, M. M., & El-Nawawi, M. A. (1973). Optimal work-rest schedules under prolonged vibration: Ergonomics Vol 16(4) Jul 1973, 469-479. *Dundes, L., & Marx, J. (2006). Balancing work and academics in college: Why do students working 10 to 19 hours per week excel? : Journal of College Student Retention: Research, Theory and Practice Vol 8(1) 2006, 107-120. *Dunham, R. B., & Hawk, D. L. (1977). The four-day/forty-hour week: Who wants it? : Academy of Management Journal Vol 20(4) Dec 1977, 644-655. *Duxbury, L., & Haines, G. (1991). Predicting alternative work arrangements from salient attitudes: A study of decision makers in the public sector: Journal of Business Research Vol 23(1) Aug 1991, 83-97. *Earl, J. K., & Bright, J. E. H. (2003). Undergraduate level, age, volume and pattern of work as predictors of career decision status: Australian Journal of Psychology Vol 55(2) Aug 2003, 83-88. *Edwards, A. G. (1997). The influence of personality, situational, and family history factors in maternal employment decisions. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Edwards, C. Y., & Robinson, O. (2001). "Better" part-time jobs? A study of part-time working in nursing and the police: Employee Relations Vol 23(5) 2001, 438-454. *Edwards, M. E. (2005). Review of Working in a 24/7 Economy: Challenges for American Families: Journal of Marriage and Family Vol 67(1) Feb 2005, 261-263. *Eidson, E. H. (1986). The administrative implications of the effect of time of class assignment upon the achievement of eighth grade students in English and in mathematics: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Eitel, S. B., Lamberth, J. J., & Hyman, I. A. (1984). Time utilization study of school psychologists in an urban setting: Psychology in the Schools Vol 21(3) Jul 1984, 329-335. *Eldridge, D., & Nisar, T. M. (2006). The significance of employee skill in flexible work organizations: International Journal of Human Resource Management Vol 17(5) May 2006, 918-937. *Emurian, H. H. (1988). Programmed environment management of confined microsocieties: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 59(10) Oct 1988, 976-980. *Eriksen, C. A., Gillberg, M., & Vestergren, P. (2006). Sleepiness and sleep in a simulated "six hours on/six hours off" sea watch system: Chronobiology International Vol 23(6) 2006, 1193-1202. *Etchegoyen, A. (2000). Flexible training in psychiatry: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 24(9) Sep 2000, 353-354. *Evans, J., Goldacre, M. J., & Lambert, T. W. (2000). Views of UK medical graduates about flexible and part-time working in medicine: A qualitative study: Medical Education Vol 34(5) May 2000, 355-362. *Evans, M. G. (1973). Notes on the impact of Flextime in a large insurance company: I. Reactions of non-supervisory employees: Occupational Psychology Vol 47(3-4) 1973, 237-240. *Evans, M. G. (1975). A longitudinal analysis of the impact of flexible working hours: Studies in Personnel Psychology Vol 6(2) Spr 1975, 1-10. *Fagan, C. (2001). The temporal reorganization of employment and the household rhythm of work schedules: The implications for gender and class relations: American Behavioral Scientist Vol 44(7) Mar 2001, 1199-1212. *Fagan, C. (2001). Time, money and the gender order: Work orientations and working-time preferences in Britain: Gender, Work & Organization Vol 8(3) Jul 2001, 239-266. *Fallon, E. (1983). Helping direct care workers manage self-injurious behavior: Milieu Therapy Vol 3(2) Sum 1983, 45-52. *Feallock, R., & Miller, L. K. (1976). The design and evaluation of a worksharing system for experimental group living: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 9(3) Fal 1976, 277-288. *Fearnow, C. D. (1985). A comparative analysis of a four and five-day workweek among community college faculty with respect to job satisfaction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Felici, G., & Gentile, C. (2004). A Polyhedral Approach for the Staff Rostering Problem: Management Science Vol 50(3) Mar 2004, 381-393. *Fenwick, R., & Tausig, M. (2001). Scheduling stress: Family and health outcomes of shift work and schedule control: American Behavioral Scientist Vol 44(7) Mar 2001, 1179-1198. *Fenwick, R., & Tausig, M. (2004). The Health and Family-Social Consequences of Shift Work and Schedule Control: 1977 and 1997. New York, NY: Russell Sage Foundation. *Fernandez-Zoila, A. (1979). Affective disturbances related to work and temporal breaks: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 33(4-11) 1979-1980, 421-424. *Field, J. M. (1983). Integrated personnel scheduling with flexshift models: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fischer, F. M., Rotenberg, L., & de Castro Moreno, C. R. (2004). Equity and working time: A challenge to achieve: Chronobiology International Vol 21(6) 2004, 813-829. *Fletcher, A., & Dawson, D. (2001). A quantitative model of work-related fatigue: Empirical evaluations: Ergonomics Vol 44(5) Apr 2001, 475-488. *Folkard, S., & Lombardi, D. A. (2004). Toward a "risk index" to assess work schedules: Chronobiology International Vol 21(6) 2004, 1063-1072. *Folkard, S., Lombardi, D. A., & Spencer, M. B. (2006). Estimating the circadian rhythm in the risk of occupational injuries and accidents: Chronobiology International Vol 23(6) 2006, 1181-1192. *Foret, J. (1978). The working man and his sleep: Le Travail Humain Vol 41(1) 1978, 43-54. *Foret, J., & Benoit, O. (1974). Sleep patterns of workers on rotating shifts: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 37(4) Oct 1974, 337-344. *Foret, J., & Benoit, O. (1978). Shiftwork: The level of adjustment to schedule reversal assessed by a sleep study: Waking & Sleeping Vol 2(2) Apr 1978, 107-112. *Fortineau, J. (2000). Separation work in semi-outpatient institutions for psychotic and autistic children: Kinderanalyse Vol 8(3) Sep 2000, 227-241. *Franklin, J. L. (1979). Afternoon Delight: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 24 (8), Aug, 1979. *Franklin, S. T., Ames, B. D., & King, S. (1994). Acquiring the family eldercare role: Influence on female employment adaptation: Research on Aging Vol 16(1) Mar 1994, 27-42. *Fujimoto, T. (2006). Preferences for working hours over life course among Japanese manufacturing workers: Career Development International Vol 11(3) 2006, 204-215. *Fulop, A. C. (1993). A comparison of alphanumeric, direct manipulation graphic, and equivalent interface design for a production scheduling task: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gadbois, C. (1990). Exact measurement of shiftwork situations: Apparent similarities mask different realities: Le Travail Humain Vol 53(4) Dec 1990, 329-345. *Gadbois, p. C. (2004). Psychosocial conflicts created by shift work patterns: Pending questions: Le Travail Humain Vol 67(1) Jan 2004, 63-85. *Gaffuri, E., & Costa, G. (1986). Applied aspects of chronoergohygiene: Chronobiologia Vol 13(1) Jan-Mar 1986, 39-51. *Galambos, N. L., & Walters, B. J. (1992). Work hours, schedule inflexibility, and stress in dual-earner spouses: Canadian Journal of Behavioural Science/Revue canadienne des Sciences du comportement Vol 24(3) Jul 1992, 290-302. *Gall, G., & Allsop, D. (2007). Annual hours working in Britain: Personnel Review Vol 36(5) 2007, 800-814. *Gandara, P., & Fish, J. (1994). Year-round schooling as an avenue to major structural reform: Educational Evaluation and Policy Analysis Vol 16(1) Spr 1994, 67-85. *Gander, P. H., & Graeber, R. C. (1987). Sleep in pilots flying short-haul commercial schedules: Ergonomics Vol 30(9) Sep 1987, 1365-1377. *Gander, P. H., Graeber, R. C., Connell, L. J., Gregory, K. B., Miller, D. L., & Rosekind, M. R. (1998). Flight crew fatigue I: Objectives and methods: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 69(9, Sect 2) Sep 1998, B1-B7. *Gander, P. H., Gregory, K. B., Graeber, R. C., Connell, L. J., Miller, D. L., & Rosekind, M. R. (1998). Flight crew fatigue IV: Overnight cargo operations: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 69(9, Sect 2) Sep 1998, B26-B36. *Gander, P. H., Rosekind, M. R., & Gregory, K. B. (1998). Flight crew fatigue VI: A synthesis: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 69(9, Sect 2) Sep 1998, B49-B60. *Gannon, M. J., & Nothern, J. C. (1971). A comparison of short-term and long-term part-time employees: Personnel Psychology Vol 24(4) Win 1971, 687-696. *Gareis, K. C., & Barnett, R. C. (2002). Under what conditions do long work hours affect psychological distress: A study of full-time and reduced-hours female doctor: Work and Occupations Vol 29(4) Nov 2002, 483-497. *Garies, K. C., Barnett, R. C., & Brennan, R. T. (2003). Individual and Crossover Effects of Work Schedule Fit: A Within-Couple Analysis: Journal of Marriage and Family Vol 65(4) Nov 2003, 1041-1054. *Gartner, J., Popkin, S., Leitner, W., Wahl, S., Akerstedt, T., & Folkard, S. (2004). Analyzing irregular working hours: Lessons learned in the development of RAS 1.0--The representation and analysis software: Chronobiology International Vol 21(6) 2004, 1025-1035. *Geiger-Brown, J., Muntaner, C., Lipscomb, J., & Trinkoff, A. (2004). Demanding work schedules and mental health in nursing assistants working in nursing homes: Work & Stress Vol 18(4) Oct 2004, 292-304. *Gersten, A. H. (1988). Adaptation in rotating shift workers: A six year followup study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gibbs, L. (2007). Identifying work as a barrier to men's access to chronic illness (arthritis) self-management programs: International Journal of Men's Health Vol 6(2) Sum 2007, 143-155. *Gibeau, J. L. (1987). Breadwinners and caregivers: Working patterns of women working full-time and caring for dependent elderly family members: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gibson, R., & Laios, L. (1978). The presentation of information to the job-shop scheduler: Human Factors Vol 20(6) Dec 1978, 725-732. *Giebel, O., Janssen, D., Schomann, C., & Nachreiner, F. (2004). A new approach for evaluating flexible working hours: Chronobiology International Vol 21(6) 2004, 1015-1024. *Gignac, M. A. M., Badley, E. M., Lacaille, D., Cott, C. C., Adam, P., & Anis, A. H. (2004). Managing Arthritis and Employment: Making Arthritis-Related Work Changes as a Means of Adaptation: Arthritis & Rheumatism: Arthritis Care & Research Vol 51(6) Dec 2004, 909-916. *Gikalov, A. A., Baer, D. M., & Hannah, G. T. (1997). The effects of work task manipulation and scheduling on patient load, revenue, eyewear turnover, and utilization of staff and doctor time: Journal of Organizational Behavior Management Vol 17(1) 1997, 3-35. *Glass, J. L., & Finley, A. (2002). Coverage and effectiveness of family-responsive workplace policies: Human Resource Management Review Vol 12(3) Fal 2002, 313-337. *Glockner, A., & Pasquale, J. (1993). Coadaptive behavior in a simple distributed job scheduling system: IEEE Transactions on Systems, Man, & Cybernetics Vol 23(3) May-Jun 1993, 902-907. *Godley, S. H., Passetti, L. L., & White, M. K. (2006). Employment and Adolescent Alcohol and Drug Treatment and Recovery: An Exploratory Study: The American Journal on Addictions Vol 15(Suppl1) Nov 2006, 137-143. *Goh, V. H.-H., Tong, T. Y.-Y., Lim, C.-L., Low, E. C.-T., & Lee, L. K.-H. (2000). Circadian disturbances after night-shift work onboard a naval ship: Military Medicine Vol 165(2) Feb 2000, 101-105. *Gold, D. R., Rogacz, S., Bock, N., Tosteson, T. D., & et al. (1992). Rotating shift work, sleep, and accidents related to sleepiness in hospital nurses: American Journal of Public Health Vol 82(7) Jul 1992, 1011-1014. *Golden, L. (2001). Flexible work schedules: Which workers get them? : American Behavioral Scientist Vol 44(7) Mar 2001, 1157-1178. *Golden, L. (2006). How long? The historical, economic and cultural factors behind working hours and overwork. Northampton, MA: Edward Elgar Publishing. *Golembiewski, R. T., Billingsley, K., & Yeager, S. (1975). Measuring change and persistence in human affairs: Types of change generated by OD designs: Journal of Applied Behavioral Science Vol 12(2) 1975, 133-157. *Golembiewski, R. T., Hilles, R., & Kagno, M. S. (1974). A longitudinal study of Flexi-Time effects: Some consequences of an OD structural intervention: Journal of Applied Behavioral Science Vol 10(4) Oct-Dec 1974, 503-532. *Gonda, J. (1981). Convocation on work, aging, and retirement: A review: Human Development Vol 24(4) 1981, 286-292. *Goode, J. H. (2003). Are pilots at risk of accidents due to fatigue? : Journal of Safety Research Vol 34(3) Fal 2003, 309-313. *Goodman, L. A. (2002). How to analyze survey data pertaining to the Time Bind and how not to analyze such data: Social Science Quarterly Vol 83(4) Dec 2002, 925-940. *Graeber, R. C., Dement, W. C., Nicholson, A. N., Sasaki, M., & et al. (1986). International cooperative study of aircrew layover sleep: Operational summary: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 57(12, Sect II) Dec 1986, 10-13. *Graf, L. A. (1977). An analysis of the effect of flexible working hours on the management functions of the first-line supervisor: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gramling, R. (1989). Concentrated work scheduling: Enabling and constraining aspects: Sociological Perspectives Vol 32(1) Spr 1989, 47-64. *Gratton, C., & Taylor, P. (2004). The economics of work and leisure. New York, NY: Routledge. *Gray, J., & Laidlaw, H. (2002). Part-time employment and communication satisfaction in an Australian retail organisation: Employee Relations Vol 24(2) 2002, 211-228. *Green, P., & Skinner, D. (2005). Does time management training work? An evaluation: International Journal of Training and Development Vol 9(2) Jun 2005, 124-139. *Greene, J. A. (1974). Restructuring staff time: The eight-day week: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 25(11) Nov 1974, 733-735. *Greenstein, J. S., & Lam, S.-t. (1985). An experimental study of dialogue-based communication for dynamic human-computer task allocation: International Journal of Man-Machine Studies Vol 23(6) Dec 1985, 605-621. *Greer, R. M., & Richardson, M. D. (1992). Restructuring the guidance delivery system: Implications for high school counselors: School Counselor Vol 40(2) Nov 1992, 93-96. *Gross, K. L. (1983). The impact of flexible working hours: An empirical investigation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Grymes, R. J. (1979). The relationship of pedagogical training and related work experience on student ratings of part-time and full-time community college instructors: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gunzburg, D. (1985). New forms of work organization: Australian Psychologist Vol 20(2) Jul 1985, 143-152. *Hacker, W. (1974). Effect of various cognitive strategies on performance and mental load in control activities: Studia Psychologica Vol 16(3) 1974, 153-159. *Hakola, T., Harma, M. I., & Laitinen, J. T. (1996). Circadian adjustment of men and women to night work: Scandinavian Journal of Work, Environment & Health Vol 22(2) Apr 1996, 133-138. *Halpern, D. F. (2005). How time-flexible work policies can reduce stress, improve health, and save money: Stress and Health: Journal of the International Society for the Investigation of Stress Vol 21(3) Aug 2005, 157-168. *Hamidi-Noori, A. (1984). Scheduling a high contact service organization: A simulation study: Simulation & Games Vol 15(3) Sep 1984, 315-327. *Han, W.-J. (2004). Nonstandard work schedules and child care decisions: Evidence from the NICHD Study of Early Child Care: Early Childhood Research Quarterly Vol 19(2) 2004, 231-256. *Han, W.-J. (2005). Maternal Nonstandard Work Schedules and Child Cognitive Outcomes: Child Development Vol 76(1) Jan-Feb 2005, 137-154. *Han, W.-J. (2006). Maternal work schedules and child outcomes: Evidence from the National Survey of American Families: Children and Youth Services Review Vol 28(9) Sep 2006, 1039-1059. *Hardesty, P. H. (1990). The effects of summer versus school-term youth employment: Longitudinal and ecological analyses: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Harrick, E. J., Vanek, G. R., & Michlitsch, J. F. (1986). Alternate work schedules, productivity, leave usage, and employee attitudes: A field study: Public Personnel Management Vol 15(2) Sum 1986, 159-169. *Hart, B. (1982). So that teachers can teach: Assigning roles and responsibilities: Topics in Early Childhood Special Education Vol 2(1) Apr 1982, 1-8. *Haslam, D. R. (1985). A final statement on the methodology: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 17(6) Dec 1985, 678-679. *Haughton, M. A., Crick, A. P., Moore, S. E., & Nicholson, L. A. (2003). A methodology for improved synergy between the classroom and management practices: Education & Training Vol 45(1) 2003, 30-44. *Henly, J. R., Shaefer, H. L., & Waxman, E. (2006). Nonstandard work schedules: Employer- and employee-driven flexibility in retail jobs: Social Service Review Vol 80(4) Dec 2006, 609-634. *Henning, R. A., & Sauter, S. L. (1996). Work-physiological synchronization as a determinant of performance in repetitive computer work: Biological Psychology Vol 42(3) Apr 1996, 269-286. *Herbst, D. (1993). A learning organization in practice: M/S Balao. Baltimore, MD: University of Pennsylvania Press. *Hernandez, I. M. (1998). Professional women's work conditions and their quality of life. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Herzberg, J., & Goldberg, I. (1999). A survey of flexible trainees in psychiatry in the North and South Thames region: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 23(10) Oct 1999, 616-618. *Hesseldenz, J. S. (1976). Personality-based faculty workload analysis: Research in Higher Education Vol 5(4) 1976, 321-334. *Hesselink, D. J. K., & van Vuuren, T. (1999). Job flexibility and job insecurity: The Dutch case: European Journal of Work and Organizational Psychology Vol 8(2) Jun 1999, 273-293. *Heymann, J., Earle, A., & Hanchate, A. (2004). Bringing a global perspective to community, work and family: An examination of extended work hours in families in four countries: Community, Work & Family Vol 7(2) Aug 2004, 247-272. *Hicks, W. D., & Klimoski, R. J. (1981). The impact of flexitime on employee attitudes: Academy of Management Journal Vol 24(2) Jun 1981, 333-341. *Hill, E. J., Hawkins, A. J., Ferris, M., & Weitzman, M. (2001). Finding an extra day a week: The positive influence of perceived job flexibility on work and family life balance: Family Relations Vol 50(1) Jan 2001, 49-58. *Hill, E. J., Mead, N. T., Dean, L. R., Hafen, D. M., Gadd, R., Palmer, A. A., et al. (2006). Researching the 60-hour dual-earner workweek: An alternative to the "opt-out revolution": American Behavioral Scientist Vol 49(9) May 2006, 1184-1203. *Hill, S. N., Milnes, J. P., Rowe, J., Desai, H. N., & et al. (1987). Nursing the immobile: A preliminary study: International Journal of Nursing Studies Vol 24(2) 1987, 123-128. *Hoc, J. M., Mebarki, N., & Cegarra, J. (2004). Human operator support of scheduling in manufacturing workshops: Le Travail Humain Vol 67(2) Apr 2004, 181-208. *Hochschild, A. R. (2002). Reply: A dream test of the Time Bind: Social Science Quarterly Vol 83(4) Dec 2002, 921-924. *Hockey, G. R. J., & Earle, F. (2006). Control Over the Scheduling of Simulated Office Work Reduces the Impact of Workload on Mental Fatigue and Task Performance: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Applied Vol 12(1) Mar 2006, 50-65. *Hoffman, J. J., Goldsmith, E. B., & Hofacker, C. F. (1992). The influence of parents on female business students' salary and work hour expectations: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 29(2) Jun 1992, 79-83. *Hohenshil, T. H., Hummel, D. L., & Maddy-Bernstein, C. (1980). The impact of work patterns upon family development: School Psychology Review Vol 9(4) Fal 1980, 312-318. *Holtom, B. C., Lee, T. W., & Tidd, S. T. (2002). The relationship between work status congruence and work-related attitudes and behaviors: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 87(5) Oct 2002, 903-915. *Hornberger, S., & Knauth, P. (1995). Effects of various types of change in shift schedules: A controlled longitudinal study: Work & Stress Vol 9(2-3) Apr-Sep 1995, 124-133. *Horobin, G., & McIntosh, J. (1983). Time, risk and routine in general practice: Sociology of Health & Illness Vol 5(3) Nov 1983, 312-331. *Horwitz, L. I., Krumholz, H. M., Huot, S. J., & Green, M. L. (2006). Internal Medicine Residents' Clinical and Didactic Experiences After Work Hour Regulation: A Survey of Chief Residents: Journal of General Internal Medicine Vol 21(9) Sep 2006, 961-965. *Hossain, J. L., & Shapiro, C. M. (1999). Considerations and possible consequences of shift work: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 47(4) Oct 1999, 293-296. *Howarth, H. D. (2003). An investigation of sleep and fatigue in transit bus operators on different work schedules. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hsueh, J. (2006). Mothers at work in a 24/7 economy: Exploring implications for family and child well-being. New York, NY: Russell Sage Foundation. *Hughes, E. L., & Parkes, K. R. (2007). Work hours and well-being: The roles of work-time control and work-family interference: Work & Stress Vol 21(3) Jul 2007, 264-278. *Hunt, S. T. (1996). Generic work behavior: An investigation into the dimensions of entry-level, hourly job performance: Personnel Psychology Vol 49(1) Spr 1996, 51-83. *Hurrell, J. J. (1985). Machine-paced work and the Type A behaviour pattern: Journal of Occupational Psychology Vol 58(1) Mar 1985, 15-25. *Hurrell, S. A. (2005). Dilute to taste? The impact of the working time regulations in the hospitality industry: Employee Relations Vol 27(5) 2005, 532-546. *Hurren, J. P. (1997). Implementation of an "Early Return to Duty" policy within Michigan Civil Service: An exploratory study. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hyland, M. M. (2000). Flexibility in work arrangements: How availability, preferences and use affect business outcomes. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Inoue, K. (1972). Seasonal change in farmers' working and sleeping hours: Journal of Human Ergology Vol 1(1) Sep 1972, 19-28. *Isaac, D. J. (1998). The relationship of institutional, organizational, and work-related factors in faculty intention to leave among liberal arts colleges. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Ivancevich, J. M., & Matteson, M. T. (1982). Occupational stress, satisfaction, physical well being, and coping: A study of homemakers: Psychological Reports Vol 50(3, Pt 1) Jun 1982, 995-1005. *Jackson, S., Wilson, J. R., & MacCarthy, B. L. (2004). A New Model of Scheduling in Manufacturing: Tasks, Roles, and Monitoring: Human Factors Vol 46(3) Fal 2004, 533-550. *Jacobs, J. A., & Gerson, K. (2001). Overworked individuals or overworked families? Explaining trends in work, leisure, and family time: Work and Occupations Vol 28(1) Feb 2001, 40-63. *Jacobs, J. A., & Gerson, K. (2004). Understanding Changes in American Working Time: A Synthesis. New York, NY: Russell Sage Foundation. *Jagsi, R., Shapiro, J., & Weinstein, D. F. (2005). Perceived Impact of Resident Work Hour Limitations on Medical Student Clerkships: A Survey Study: Academic Medicine Vol 80(8) Aug 2005, 752-757. *Jamal, M. (2004). Burnout, stress and health of employees on non-standard work schedules: A study of Canadian workers: Stress and Health: Journal of the International Society for the Investigation of Stress Vol 20(3) Aug 2004, 113-119. *James, F. O., Walker, C. D., & Boivin, D. B. (2004). Controlled exposure to light and darkness realigns the salivary cortisol rhythm in night shift workers: Chronobiology International Vol 21(6) 2004, 961-972. *Jansen, B. (1990). The Rota-Risk-Profile-Analysis: Le Travail Humain Vol 53(2) Jun 1990, 119-137. *Jansen, B., & Kroon, H. (1995). Rota-Risk-Profile-Analysis: Work & Stress Vol 9(2-3) Apr-Sep 1995, 245-255. *Jansen, N. W. H., Kant, I., Nijhuis, F. J. N., Swaen, G. M. H., & Kristensen, T. S. (2004). Impact of worktime arrangements on work-home interference among Dutch employees: Scandinavian Journal of Work, Environment & Health Vol 30(2) Apr 2004, 139-148. *Jansen, N. W. H., Kant, I., Van Amelsvoort, L. G. P. M., Nijhuis, F. J. N., & Van Den Brandt, P. A. (2003). Need for recovery from work: Evaluating short-term effects of working hours, patterns and schedules: Ergonomics Vol 46(7) Jun 2003, 664-680. *Jansen, P., & Stoop, B. (1997). What successful managers really do: Managers' self-descriptions instead of observations: Gedrag en Organisatie Vol 10(2) Apr 1997, 78-94. *Jee, A., Wig, N. N., & Mohan, D. (1987). Patterns of coverage of psychiatric emergencies: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 76(1) Jul 1987, 101-102. *Jekielek, S. M. (2003). Non-standard work hours and the relationship quality of dual-earner parents. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Johns, G. (1987). The great escape: Psychology Today Vol 21(10) Oct 1987, 30-31, 33. *Jolley, D. J., & Benbow, S. M. (1997). The everyday work of geriatric psychiatrists: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 12(1) Jan 1997, 109-113. *Jones, F., O'Connor, D. B., Conner, M., McMillan, B., & Ferguson, E. (2007). Impact of daily mood, work hours, and iso-strain variables on self-reported health behaviors: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 92(6) Nov 2007, 1731-1740. *Jones, J. W. (1981). Dishonesty, burnout, and unauthorized work break extensions: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 7(3) Sep 1981, 406-409. *Jorgensen, M., Davis, K., Kotowski, S., Aedla, P., & Dunning, K. (2005). Characteristics of job rotation in the Midwest US manufacturing sector: Ergonomics Vol 48(15) Dec 2005, 1721-1733. *Joshi, P., & Bogen, K. (2007). Nonstandard Schedules and Young Children's Behavioral Outcomes Among Working Low-Income Families: Journal of Marriage and Family Vol 69(1) Feb 2007, 139-156. *Josten, E. J. C. (2002). The effects of extended workdays. Assen, Netherlands: Van Gorcum & Co. *Kala, R., & Hitchings, G. G. (1973). The effects of performance time variance on a balanced, four-station manual assembly line: International Journal of Production Research Vol 11(4) Oct 1973, 341-353. *Kalleberg, A. L. (2003). Flexible Firms and Labor Market Segmentation: Effects of Workplace Restructuring on Jobs and Workers: Work and Occupations Vol 30(2) May 2003, 154-175. *Kandelaars, K. J., Fletcher, A., Dorrian, J., Baulk, S. D., & Dawson, D. (2006). Predicting the timing and duration of sleep in an operational setting using social factors: Chronobiology International Vol 23(6) 2006, 1265-1276. *Karuppan, C. M. (2004). Strategies to foster labor flexibility: International Journal of Productivity and Performance Management Vol 53(5-6) 2004, 532-547. *Katz, A. J. (1987). Schedule-driven settings: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Katz, A. N. (1984). Creative styles: Relating tests of creativity to the work patterns of scientists: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 5(3) 1984, 281-292. *Kauffeld, S., Jonas, E., & Frey, D. (2004). Effects of a flexible work-time design on employee- and company-related aims: European Journal of Work and Organizational Psychology Vol 13(1) Mar 2004, 79-100. *Kavanaugh, V. M. (1998). School aged child care among day and nonday shift working mothers. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kelly, E. L., & Moen, P. (2007). Rethinking the clockwork of work: Why schedule control may pay off at work and at home: Advances in Developing Human Resources Vol 9(4) Nov 2007, 487-506. *Kelly, T. L., Neri, D. F., Grill, J. T., Ryman, D., Hunt, P. D., Dijk, D.-J., et al. (1999). Nonentrained circadian rhythms of melatonin in submariners scheduled to an 18-hour day: Journal of Biological Rhythms Vol 14(3) Jun 1999, 190-196. *Khalaf, A. S. (1998). The impact of scheduled overtime operation on workers in the construction field. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Khan, G. B. (1984). Child care programmes in Sweden for children with shift-working parents: Early Child Development and Care Vol 17(4) 1984, 307-317. *Kilpatrick, K., & Lavoie-Tremblay, M. (2006). Shiftwork: What Health Care Managers Need to Know: The Health Care Manager Vol 25(2) Apr-Jun 2006, 160-166. *Kim, J. S., & Campagna, A. F. (1981). Effects of flexitime on employee attendance and performance: A field experiment: Academy of Management Journal Vol 24(4) Dec 1981, 729-741. *Kimmel, J., & Powell, L. M. (2006). Nonstandard work and child-care choices: Implications for welfare reform. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *King-Sears, M. E. (2005). Scheduling for Reading and Writing Small-group Instruction using Learning Center Designs: Reading & Writing Quarterly: Overcoming Learning Difficulties Vol 21(4) Oct-Dec 2005, 401-405. *Kingston, P. W., & Nock, S. L. (1987). Time together among dual-earner couples: American Sociological Review Vol 52(3) Jun 1987, 391-400. *Kirkcaldy, B., Trimpop, R., & Levine, R. (2002). The impact of work hours and schedules on the physical and psychological well-being in medical practices: European Psychologist Vol 7(2) Jun 2002, 116-124. *Kirker, M. J. (1991). Variance in student ratings of part-time and full-time instructor effectiveness by teaching field and function at a midwestern community college: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kischkel, K.-H. (1990). Subjective and environmental determinants of West German teachers' disposable working time. New York, NY: Teachers College Press. *Klein, K. E., & et al. (1976). Air operations and circadian performance rhythms: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 47 Mar 1976, 221-230. *Knauth, P. (1996). Designing better shift systems: Applied Ergonomics Vol 27(1) Feb 1996, 39-44. *Knauth, P., Jung, D., Bopp, W., Gauderer, P. C., & Gissel, A. (2006). Compensation for unfavorable characteristics of irregular individual shift rotas: Chronobiology International Vol 23(6) 2006, 1277-1284. *Knauth, P., & Kiesswetter, E. (1987). A change from weekly to quicker shift rotations: A field study of discontinuous three-shift workers: Ergonomics Vol 30(9) Sep 1987, 1311-1321. *Knutsson, A. (2004). Methodological aspects of shift-work research: Chronobiology International Vol 21(6) 2004, 1037-1047. *Knutsson, A., Hammar, N., & Karlsson, B. (2004). Shift workers' mortality scrutinized: Chronobiology International Vol 21(6) 2004, 1049-1053. *Koelling, C. P. (1983). Computer-aided personnel scheduling: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kogi, K. (1976). Effects of industrialization on working schedules: Journal of Human Ergology Vol 5(2) Dec 1976, 133-143. *Kogi, K. (1991). Job content and working time: The scope for joint change: Ergonomics Vol 34(6) Jun 1991, 757-773. *Kolodinsky, J., & Shirey, L. (2000). The impact of living with an elder parent on adult daughter's labor supply and hours of work: Journal of Family and Economic Issues Vol 21(2) Sum 2000, 149-175. *Krajewski, J. T., Kamon, E., & Avellini, B. (1979). Scheduling rest for consecutive light and heavy work loads under hot ambient conditions: Ergonomics Vol 22(8) Aug 1979, 975-987. *Krausz, M., & Freibach, N. (1983). Effects of flexible working time for employed women upon satisfaction, strains, and absenteeism: Journal of Occupational Psychology Vol 56(2) Jun 1983, 155-159. *Krausz, M., & Hermann, E. (1991). Who is afraid of flexitime: Correlates of personal choice of a flexitime schedule: Applied Psychology: An International Review Vol 40(3) Jul 1991, 315-326. *Krausz, M., Sagie, A., & Bidermann, Y. (2000). Actual and preferred work schedules and scheduling control as determinants of job-related attitudes: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 56(1) Feb 2000, 1-11. *Kropf, M. B. (2002). Reduced work arrangements for managers and professionals: A potential solution to conflicting demands. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Kuang-Jung, C. (2001). Change of work schedule and its implications during financial crisis: The case of the Philippines: International Journal of Human Resource Management Vol 12(2) Mar 2001, 203-217. *Kummer, L., Baillod, J., & Semmer, N. (1994). Working time autonomy and division of work in flexible manufacturing cells: Zeitschrift fur Arbeits- und Organisationspsychologie Vol 38(2) 1994, 83-89. *Kundi, M. (2003). Ergonomic criteria for the evaluation of shift schedules: Theoretical Issues in Ergonomics Science Vol 4(3-4) Jul-Dec 2003, 302-318. *Kundi, M., Koller, M., Stefan, H., Lehner, L., & et al. (1995). Attitudes of nurses towards 8-h and 12-h shift systems: Work & Stress Vol 9(2-3) Apr-Sep 1995, 134-139. *Landrigan, C. P., Barger, L. K., Cade, B. E., Ayas, N. T., & Czeisler, C. A. (2006). Interns' Compliance With Accreditation Council for Graduate Medical Education Work-Hour Limits: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 296(9) Sep 2006, 1063-1070. *Latack, J. C., & Foster, L. W. (1985). Implementation of compressed work schedules: Participation and job redesign as critical factors for employee acceptance: Personnel Psychology Vol 38(1) Spr 1985, 75-92. *Lautsch, B. A., & Scully, M. A. (2007). Restructuring time: Implications of work-hours reductions for the working class: Human Relations Vol 60(5) May 2007, 719-743. *Lee, M. D., MacDermid, S. M., & Buck, M. L. (2002). Reduced-load work arrangements: Response to stress or quest for integrity of functioning? Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Lee, R. A. (1983). Flexitime and conjugal roles: Journal of Occupational Behaviour Vol 4(4) Oct 1983, 297-315. *Leighton, P. (1991). The legal vulnerability of part-timers: Is job sharing the solution? Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Lemaine, G., & Laville, A. (1972). The nature and variation of mental activity during repetitive tasks: An attempt to evaluate work load: Le Travail Humain Vol 35(1) 1972, 99-116. *Lengfelder, J. R. (1987). Leisure wellness and time management: Is there a connection? : College Student Journal Vol 21(2) Sum 1987, 180-183. *Leo, E. S. (1988). Women part-timers in male professions: An empirical exploration of marginality in work and family: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Levanoni, E., & Sales, C. A. (1990). Differences in job attitudes between full-time and part-time Canadian employees: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 130(2) Apr 1990, 231-237. *Levin, R., & Herbert, M. (1995). Differential work assignments of social work practitioners in hospitals: Health & Social Work Vol 20(1) Feb 1995, 21-30. *Lewis, S., Kagan, C., & Heaton, P. (2000). Dual-earner parents with disabled children: Family patterns for working and caring: Journal of Family Issues Vol 21(8) Nov 2000, 1031-1060. *Li, D.-m., Chen, S.-k., Li, S.-x., & Wang, Q.-x. (1989). A comparative study on memory characteristics between the nurses on shiftwork and daywork: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 21(2) 1989, 163-168. *Li, D.-m., Shen, S.-k., Wan, Q.-x., Li, S.-x., & et al. (1989). A comparative study on sleep quality and sleep regularity between shift-work and day-work nurses in different ages: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 21(3) 1989, 315-320. *Li, G. (1993). Study of hypertension in urban bus drivers questioned: Study design as a source of bias: American Journal of Public Health Vol 83(4) Apr 1993, 600-601. *Liechty, J. M., & Anderson, E. A. (2007). Flexible workplace policies: Lessons from the Federal Alternative Work Schedules Act: Family Relations Vol 56(3) Jul 2007, 304-317. *Likert, R. (1974). The nature of highly effective groups. Oxford, England: Prentice-Hall. *Lim, A., Rodrigues, B., & Zhu, Y. (2005). Airport Gate Scheduling with Time Windows: Artificial Intelligence Review Vol 24(1) Sep 2005, 5-31. *Lingenfelser, T., Kaschel, R., Weber, A., Zaiser-Kaschel, H., & et al. (1994). Young hospital doctors after night duty: Their task-specific cognitive status and emotional condition: Medical Education Vol 28(6) Nov 1994, 566-572. *Lipscomb, J. A., Trinkoff, A. M., Geiger-Brown, J., & Brady, B. (2002). Work-schedule characteristics and reported musculoskeletal disorders of registered nurses: Scandinavian Journal of Work, Environment & Health Vol 28(6) Dec 2002, 394-401. *Litsov, A. N., & Shevchenko, V. F. (1985). Psychophysiological aspects of workest cycles of crewmembers in prolonged space missions: Kosmicheskaya Biologiya i Aviakosmicheskaya Meditsina Vol 19(2) 1985, 12-16. *Liu, C.-C., & Wissow, L. S. (2008). Residents who stay late at hospital and how they perform the following day: Medical Education Vol 42(1) Jan 2008, 74-81. *Loveland, N. J., & Henderson, K. A. (1991). Leisure and the impact of the four-day workweek. New York, NY: AMS Press. *Lowden, A., Kecklund, G., Axelsson, J., & Akerstedt, T. (1998). Change from an 8-hour shift to a 12-hour shift, attitudes, sleep, sleepiness and performance: Scandinavian Journal of Work, Environment & Health Vol 24(Suppl 3) 1998, 69-75. *Luna, T. D. (1997). Air traffic controller shiftwork: What are the implications for aviation safety? A review: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 68(1) Jan 1997, 69-79. *Luna, T. D., French, J., & Mitcha, J. L. (1997). A study of USAF air traffic controller shiftwork: Sleep, fatigue, activity, and mood analyses: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 68(1) Jan 1997, 18-23. *Lundberg, S., Wali, S., Thomas, P., & Cope, D. (2006). Attaining Resident Duty Hours Compliance: The Acute Care Nurse Practitioners Program at Olive View-UCLA Medical Center: Academic Medicine Vol 81(12) Dec 2006, 1021-1025. *MacDermid, S. M., Lee, M. D., Buck, M., & Williams, M. L. (2001). Alternative work arrangements among professionals and managers: Rethinking career development and success: Journal of Management Development Vol 20(4) 2001, 305-317. *Macphee, M. S. (2000). A mixed-method study of flex nurses' work-related social relationships. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Mahlin, S. J., & Charles, J. (1984). Peak-time pay for part-time work: Personnel Journal Vol 63(11) Nov 1984, 60-65. *Mak, H.-Y., Mallard, A. P., Bui, T., & Au, G. (1999). Building online crisis management support using workflow systems: Decision Support Systems Vol 25(3) Apr 1999, 209-224. *Malagodi, E. F. (1967). Variable-Interval Schedules of Token Reinforcement: Psychonomic Science Vol 8(11) 1967, 471-472. *Manenica, I. (1977). Comparison of some physiological indices during paced and unpaced work: International Journal of Production Research Vol 15(3) May 1977, 261-275. *Manke, B., Seery, B. L., Crouter, A. C., & McHale, S. M. (1994). The three corners of domestic labor: Mothers', fathers', and children's weekday and weekend housework: Journal of Marriage & the Family Vol 56(3) Aug 1994, 657-668. *Manrai, L. A., & Manrai, A. K. (1995). Effects of cultural-context, gender, and acculturation on perceptions of work versus social/leisure time usage: Journal of Business Research Vol 32(2) Feb 1995, 115-128. *Margulies, A. L. (2004). Understanding the antecedents of participating in an alternative work arrangement. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Martens, M. F. J., Nijhuis, F. J. N., Van Boxtel, M. P. J., & Knottnerus, J. A. (1995). Flexible labour conditions, health and well-being: Gedrag en Organisatie Vol 8(1) Jan 1995, 50-59. *Martens, M. F. J., Nijhuis, F. J. N., Van Boxtel, M. P. J., & Knottnerus, J. A. (1999). Flexible work schedules and mental and physical health. A study of a working population with non-traditional working hours: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 20(1) Jan 1999, 35-46. *Martin, J. E., & Sinclair, R. R. (2007). A typology of the part-time workforce: Differences on job attitudes and turnover: Journal of Occupational and Organizational Psychology Vol 80(2) Jun 2007, 301-319. *Martinez Mata, J. (1972). Working situation for the epileptic: Neurologia, Neurocirugia, Psiquiatria Vol 13(2-3) 1972, 73-76. *Martini, S., Arfken, C. L., & Balon, R. (2006). Comparison of Burnout Among Medical Residents Before and After the Implementation of Work Hours Limits: Academic Psychiatry Vol 30(4) Jul-Aug 2006, 352-355. *Mathur, K., Tripathi, S. R., & Bhattacharya, S. K. (2007). Assessment of affective states during a 12 hour work cycle in student nurses: Journal of the Indian Academy of Applied Psychology Vol 33(2) Jul 2007, 219-224. *Maxwell, G., Rankine, L., Bell, S., & MacVicar, A. (2007). The incidence and impact of flexible working arrangements in smaller businesses: Employee Relations Vol 29(2) 2007, 138-161. *McDonald, P., Guthrie, D., Bradley, L., & Shakespeare-Finch, J. (2005). Investigating work-family policy aims and employee experiences: Employee Relations Vol 27(5) 2005, 478-494. *McGuire, J. B., & Liro, J. R. (1986). Flexible work schedules, work attitudes, and perceptions of productivity: Public Personnel Management Vol 15(1) Spr 1986, 65-73. *McGuire, J. B., & Liro, J. R. (1987). Absenteeism and flexible work schedules: Public Personnel Management Vol 16(1) Spr 1987, 47-59. *McGuire, J. S. (1982). Seasonal changes in energy expenditure and work patterns of rural Guatemalan women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McMahon, B. T., & Bartley, P. A. (1981). Alternative work patterns and rehabilitation: Rehabilitation Literature Vol 42(1-2) Jan-Feb 1981, 14-17. *McNabb, R., & Whitfield, K. (1997). Unions, flexibility, team working and financial performance: Organization Studies Vol 18(5) 1997, 821-838. *Meijman, T. F. (1981). Subjective analysis of recovery after night work in the case of shift rotation (7 days): Le Travail Humain Vol 44(2) 1981, 315-323. *Mercer, D. (1985). Australians' time use in work, housework and leisure: Changing profiles: Australian & New Zealand Journal of Sociology Vol 21(3) Nov 1985, 371-394. *Merchant, D. C. (1993). The influence of marital adjustment, childcare stress adjustment, and time of return to work on postpartum depression symptoms for primiparae in the first year postpartum: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Messenger, J. C. (2006). 'Decent working time': Balancing the needs of workers and employers. Northampton, MA: Edward Elgar Publishing. *Michard, A., & Lasserre, C. (1982). Task allocation between man and computer for an electronic appointment book: Le Travail Humain Vol 45(2) 1982, 241-249. *Miller, A. B. (1990). Earning bread and baking bread: Reconciling worklife and familylife: Employee Assistance Quarterly Vol 5(4) 1990, 83-88. *Mills, M. E., Arnold, B., & Wood, C. M. (1983). Core-12: A controlled study of the impact of 12-hour scheduling: Nursing Research Vol 32(6) Nov-Dec 1983, 356-361. *Minors, D. S., & Waterhouse, J. M. (1985). Circadian rhythms in deep body temperature, urinary excretion and alertness in nurses on night work: Ergonomics Vol 28(11) Nov 1985, 1523-1530. *Mitchell, P. S. (1972). Optimal selection of police patrol beats: Journal of Criminal Law, Criminology & Police Science Vol 63(4) Dec 1972, 577-584. *Moog, R. (1987). Optimization of shift work: Physiological contributions: Ergonomics Vol 30(9) Sep 1987, 1249-1259. *Moore, J. (2006). Travail a domicile et equilibre travail-vie quotidienne: Est-ce un plus pour la qualite de vie? : European Review of Applied Psychology/Revue Europeenne de Psychologie Appliquee Vol 56(1) Mar 2006, 5-13. *Moorehouse, M. J. (1991). Linking maternal employment patterns to mother-child activities and children's school competence: Developmental Psychology Vol 27(2) Mar 1991, 295-303. *Moray, N., Dessouky, M. I., Kijowski, B. A., & Adapathya, R. (1991). Strategic behavior, workload, and performance in task scheduling: Human Factors Vol 33(6) Dec 1991, 607-629. *Morgan, B. B., & Alluisi, E. A. (1972). Synthetic work: Methodology for assessment of human performance: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 35(3) Dec 1972, 835-845. *Morgan, B. B., & Pitts, E. W. (1985). Methodological issues in the assessment of sustained performance: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 17(1) Feb 1985, 96-101. *Morrow, P. C., McElroy, J. C., & Elliott, S. M. (1994). The effect of preference for work status, schedule, and shift on work-related attitudes: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 45(2) Oct 1994, 202-222. *Mouaddib, A.-I. (2004). Co-operative scheduling for a resource-bounded multiagent planning system: Journal of Experimental & Theoretical Artificial Intelligence Vol 16(2) Apr-Jun 2004, 57-71. *Mrcela, A. K., & Ignjatovic, M. (2006). Unfriendly Flexibilisation of Work and Employment--The Need for Flexicurity. New York, NY: Peter Lang Publishing. *Myles, W. S., & Romet, T. T. (1987). Self-paced work in sleep deprived subjects: Ergonomics Vol 30(8) Aug 1987, 1175-1184. *Narayanan, V. K., & Nath, R. (1982). A field test of some attitudinal and behavioral consequences of flexitime: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 67(2) Apr 1982, 214-218. *Narayanan, V. K., & Nath, R. (1982). Hierarchical level and the impact of flextime: Industrial Relations Vol 21(2) Spr 1982, 216-230. *Narayanan, V. K., & Nath, R. (1984). The influence of group cohesiveness on some changes induced by flexitime: A quasi-experiment: Journal of Applied Behavioral Science Vol 20(3) 1984, 265-276. *Nash, B. C. (1979). Kindergarten programmes and the young child's task orientation and understanding about time scheduling: British Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 49(1) Feb 1979, 27-38. *Neri, D. F., & Shappell, S. A. (1994). The effect of combat on the work/rest schedules and fatigue of naval aviators during Operations Desert Shield and Desert Storm: Military Psychology Vol 6(3) 1994, 141-162. *Ng, T. W. H., Butts, M. M., Vandenberg, R. J., DeJoy, D. M., & Wilson, M. G. (2006). Effects of management communication, opportunity for learning, and work schedule flexibility on organizational commitment: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 68(3) Jun 2006, 474-489. *Ngambi, H. C. (2000). Job-sharing in the South African labour market: Its potential, feasibility and impact on unemployment, productivity and quality of work life. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Ng-A-Tham, J. E., & Thierry, H. (1993). An experimental change of the speed of rotation of the morning and evening shift: Ergonomics Vol 36(1-3) Jan-Mar 1993, 51-57. *Nicholson, A. N. (1984). Long periods of work and disturbed sleep: Ergonomics Vol 27(6) Jun 1984, 629-630. *Nicholson, A. N. (1987). Sleep and wakefulness of the airline pilot: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 58(5) May 1987, 395-401. *Nicholson, A. N., & Spencer, M. B. (1989). Irregularity of work and circadian rhythmicity: Implications for airline operations. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *No authorship, i. (2005). Case in health care management: This place owes me: The Health Care Manager Vol 24(3) Jul-Sep 2005, 225-227. *Nolan, J. W. (1984). Midlife female nurses: Work patterns, general health and psychological well-being: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Noonan, M. C., Estes, S. B., & Glass, J. L. (2007). Do Workplace Flexibility Policies Influence Time Spent in Domestic Labor? : Journal of Family Issues Vol 28(2) Feb 2007, 263-288. *Novak, R. D., Smolensky, M. H., Fairchild, E. J., & Reves, R. R. (1990). Shiftwork and industrial injuries at a chemical plant in southeast Texas: Chronobiology International Vol 7(2) 1990, 155-164. *Obradovic, J., & Cudina-Obradovic, M. (2002). Partner's employment schedule and perception of marriage quality by other partner: Crossover model: Hrvatska Revija Za Rehabilitacijska Istrazivanja Vol 38(1) 2002, 25-40. *Ohayon, M. M., Lemoine, P., Arnaud-Briant, V., & Dreyfus, M. (2002). Prevalence and consequences of sleep disorders in a shift worker population: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 53(1) Jul 2002, 577-583. *Olsson, K., Kandolin, I., & Kauppinen-Toropainen, K. (1990). Stress and coping strategies of three-shift workers: Le Travail Humain Vol 53(2) Jun 1990, 175-188. *Ong, N. S., & Foo, W. C. (2004). A real-time workflow tracking system for a manufacturing environment: International Journal of Productivity and Performance Management Vol 53(1-2) 2004, 33-43. *Ottenberg, P. (1975). The physician's disease: Success and work addiction: Psychiatric Opinion Vol 12(4) Apr 1975, 6-11. *Paine, L. W. (1990). Chinese teachers' views of time. New York, NY: Teachers College Press. *Parkerton, P. H., Wagner, E. H., Smith, D. G., & Straley, H. L. (2003). Effect of Part-time Practice on Patient Outcomes: Journal of General Internal Medicine Vol 18(9) Sep 2003, 717-724. *Parkes, K. R. (1995). The effects of objective workload on cognitive performance in a field setting: A two-period cross-over trial: Applied Cognitive Psychology Vol 9, Spec Issue 1995, S153-S171. *Partin, R. L. (1983). Time management for school counselors: School Counselor Vol 30(4) Mar 1983, 280-284. *Partridge, B. E. (1973). Notes on the impact of Flextime in a large insurance company: II. Reactions of supervisors and managers: Occupational Psychology Vol 47(3-4) 1973, 241-242. *Pasqua, I. C., & Moreno, C. R. C. (2004). The nutritional status and eating habits of shift workers: A chronobiological approach: Chronobiology International Vol 21(6) 2004, 949-960. *Pati, A. K., & Chandrawanshi, A. (2001). Assessment of anxiety level and mental health status in spouses and children of day-working and shift-working men: Biological Rhythm Research Vol 32(1) Feb 2001, 45-59. *Pattipati, K. R., Kleinman, D. L., & Ephrath, A. R. (1983). A dynamic decision model of human task selection performance: IEEE Transactions on Systems, Man, & Cybernetics Vol SMC-13(2) Mar-Apr 1983, 145-166. *Penc, J. (1986). Motivational stimulation and system of work improvement: Studia Socjologiczne No 3(102) 1986, 179-197. *Penfield, R. V. (1974). Time allocation patterns and effectiveness of managers: Personnel Psychology Vol 27(2) Sum 1974, 245-255. *Persson, R., Garde, A. H., Schibye, B., & Orbaek, P. (2006). Building-site camps and extended work hours: A two-week monitoring of self-reported physical exertion, fatigue, and daytime sleepiness: Chronobiology International Vol 23(6) 2006, 1329-1345. *Petrilli, R. M., Roach, G. D., Dawson, D., & Lamond, N. (2006). The sleep, subjective fatigue, and sustained attention of commercial airline pilots during an international pattern: Chronobiology International Vol 23(6) 2006, 1347-1362. *Phillips, R. (2000). Sleep, watchkeeping and accidents: A content analysis of incident at sea reports: Transportation Research Part F: Traffic Psychology and Behaviour Vol 3(4) Dec 2000, 229-240. *Piaggio, M., Sgorbissa, A., & Zaccaria, R. (2000). Pre-emptive versus non-pre-emptive real time scheduling in intelligent mobile robotics: Journal of Experimental & Theoretical Artificial Intelligence Vol 12(2) Apr 2000, 235-245. *Pierce, J. L., & Newstrom, J. W. (1980). Toward a conceptual clarification of employee responses to flexible working hours: A work adjustment approach: Journal of Management Vol 6(2) Fal 1980, 117-134. *Pierce, J. L., & Newstrom, J. W. (1982). Employee responses to flexible work schedules: An inter-organization, inter-system comparison: Journal of Management Vol 8(1) Spr 1982, 9-25. *Pierce, J. L., & Newstrom, J. W. (1983). The design of flexible work schedules and employee responses: Relationships and process: Journal of Occupational Behaviour Vol 4(4) Oct 1983, 247-262. *Pillutla, S. N., & Nag, B. N. (1996). Object-oriented model construction in production scheduling decisions: Decision Support Systems Vol 18(3-4) Nov 1996, 357-375. *Pisarski, A., Bohle, P., & Callan, V. J. (2002). Extended shifts in ambulance work: Influences on health: Stress and Health: Journal of the International Society for the Investigation of Stress Vol 18(3) Aug 2002, 119-126. *Polidor, T. P. (1996). The relation of year-round education to classroom teacher burnout. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Popkin, S. M. (1999). Assessing Three Process Model predictions of mood and alertness levels using a sample of irregularly scheduled workers. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Popkin, S. M., Howarth, H. D., & Tepas, D. I. (2006). Ergonomics of work systems. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Posthuma, R. A., Maertz, C. P., Jr., & Dworkin, J. B. (2007). Procedural justice's relationship with turnover: Explaining past inconsistent findings: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 28(4) May 2007, 381-398. *Powell, G. N., & Mainiero, L. A. (1999). Managerial decision making regarding alternative work arrangements: Journal of Occupational and Organizational Psychology Vol 72(1) Mar 1999, 41-56. *Presser, H. B. (1994). Employment schedules among dual-earner spouses and the division of household labor by gender: American Sociological Review Vol 59(3) Jun 1994, 348-364. *Presser, H. B. (2000). Nonstandard work schedules and marital instability: Journal of Marriage & the Family Vol 62(1) Feb 2000, 93-110. *Presser, H. B. (2003). Working in a 24/7 economy: Challenges for American families. New York, NY: Russell Sage Foundation. *Presser, H. B. (2004). Employment in a 24/7 Economy: Challenges for the Family. New York, NY: Russell Sage Foundation. *Presser, H. B. (2005). Embracing Complexity: Work Schedules and Family Life in a 24/7 Economy. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Prevost, J., & Messing, K. (2001). Strategies used to reconcile a variable schedule with family responsibilities: Le Travail Humain Vol 64(2) Jun 2001, 119-143. *Price, J. M. (2001). Circadian and environmental effects on the timing and duration of truck drivers' breaks at public rest areas and private truck stops in Connecticut. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Prieto, J. M., & Martin, J. (1990). New forms of work organisation: Irish Journal of Psychology Vol 11(2) 1990, 170-185. *Prizmic, Z., & Kaliterna, L. (1995). Relationship between positive and negative affect and measures of tolerance to shiftwork: Psychologia Croatica Vol 1(3-4) Nov 1995, 155-164. *Proctor, S. P., White, R. F., Robins, T. G., Echeverria, D., & et al. (1996). Effect of overtime work on cognitive function in automotive workers: Scandinavian Journal of Work, Environment & Health Vol 22(2) Apr 1996, 124-132. *Proper, K. I., Staal, B. J., Hildebrandt, V. H., van der Beek, A. J., & van Mechelen, W. (2002). Effectiveness of physical activity programs at worksites with respect to work-related outcomes: Scandinavian Journal of Work, Environment & Health Vol 28(2) Apr 2002, 75-84. *Pryce, J., Albertsen, K., & Nielsen, K. (2006). Evaluation of an open-rota system in a Danish psychiatric hospital: A mechanism for improving job satisfaction and work-life balance: Journal of Nursing Management Vol 14(4) May 2006, 282-288. *Queinnec, Y., & de Terssac, G. (1981). Daily variations of shift workers behaviour: Le Travail Humain Vol 44(1) 1981, 39-53. *Quirk, K. J. (1997). Does working during high school help or hinder student learning? Longitudinal analysis of national data. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Rainey, G. W., & Wolf, L. (1982). The organizationally dysfunctional consequences of flexible work hours: A general overview: Public Personnel Management Vol 11(2) Sum 1982, 165-175. *Ralston, D. A. (1989). The benefits of flextime: Real or imagined? : Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 10(4) Oct 1989, 369-373. *Ralston, D. A., & Flanagan, M. F. (1985). The effect of flextime on absenteeism and turnover for male and female employees: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 26(2) Apr 1985, 206-217. *Randhawa, S. U., & McDowell, E. D. (1990). An investigation of the applicability of expert systems to job shop scheduling: International Journal of Man-Machine Studies Vol 32(2) Feb 1990, 203-213. *Rangecroft, A. (1983). Job sharing for educational psychologists: AEP (Association of Educational Psychologists) Journal Vol 6(2) Fal 1983, 18-22. *Rau, B. L., & Hyland, M. M. (2002). Role conflict and flexible work arrangements: The effects on applicant attraction: Personnel Psychology Vol 55(1) Spr 2002, 111-136. *Reid, N. G., & Moss, P. J. (1999). The impact of the New Deal: Doctors' stress levels and their views: Stress Medicine Vol 15(1) Jan 1999, 9-15. *Reinberg, A., Andlauer, P., & Vieux, N. (1981). Tolerance to shift work: A chronobiologic approach: Le Travail Humain Vol 44(1) 1981, 55-69. *Reinberg, A., Vieux, N., & Andlauer, P. (1980). 5th International Symposium on night and shift work: Chronobiologia Vol 7(3) Jul-Sep 1980, 372-431. *Remus, W., & Kottemann, J. (1995). Anchor-and-adjustment behaviour in a dynamic decision environment: Decision Support Systems Vol 15(1) Sep 1995, 63-74. *Rengasamy, R. (1996). A framework for integrating process monitoring, diagnosis and supervisory control. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Reynolds, J. (2003). You Can't Always Get the Hours You Want: Mismatches between Actual and Preferred Work Hours in the U.S: Social Forces Vol 81(4) Jun 2003, 1171-1199. *Reynolds, J. (2004). When Too Much Is Not Enough: Actual and Preferred Work Hours in the United States and Abroad: Sociological Forum Vol 19(1) Mar 2004, 89-120. *Reynolds, J., & Aletraris, L. (2006). Pursuing Preferences: The Creation and Resolution of Work Hour Mismatches: American Sociological Review Vol 71(4) Aug 2006, 618-638. *Reynolds, J., & Aletraris, L. (2007). Work-family conflict, children, and hour mismatches in Australia: Journal of Family Issues Vol 28(6) Jun 2007, 749-772. *Rilling, M. (1967). Number of Responses as a Stimulus in Fixed Interval and Fixed Ratio Schedules: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 63(1) Feb 1967, 60-65. *Roberts, K. (2007). Work-life balance--the sources of the contemporary problem and the probable outcomes: A review and interpretation of the evidence: Employee Relations Vol 29(4) 2007, 334-351. *Robinson, B. E. (2001). Chained to the desk: A guidebook for workaholics, their partners and children, and the clinicians who treat them. New York, NY: New York University Press. *Rogier, S. A., & Padgett, M. Y. (2004). The Impact of Utilizing a Flexible Work Schedule on the Perceived Career Advancement Potential of Women: Human Resource Development Quarterly Vol 15(1) Spr 2004, 89-106. *Ronen, S. (1981). Arrival and departure patterns of public sector employees before and after implementation of flexitime: Personnel Psychology Vol 34(4) Win 1981, 817-822. *Rosa, R. H. (2002). What can the study of work scheduling tell us about adolescent sleep? New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Rosa, R. R. (1985). Alternative work schedules: Effects on performance and ratings of fatigue and alertness: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rosa, R. R., Wheeler, D. D., Warm, J. S., & Colligan, M. J. (1985). Extended workdays: Effects on performance and ratings of fatigue and alertness: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 17(1) Feb 1985, 6-15. *Rose, M. W. (2000). The effects of call schedule on mood and sleep in medical interns and residents. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Rosendaal, B. W. (2003). Dealing with part-time work: Personnel Review Vol 32(4) 2003, 474-491. *Roxburgh, S. (2006). 'I Wish We Had More Time to Spend Together...': The Distribution and Predictors of Perceived Family Time Pressures Among Married Men and Women in the Paid Labor Force: Journal of Family Issues Vol 27(4) Apr 2006, 529-553. *Roy, N., & Gosselin, E. (2006). Part-time workers motivation: Is there something else than extrinsic motivation? : Revue Quebecoise de Psychologie Vol 27(2) 2006, 207-226. *Ruiz-Santos, C., Ruiz-Mercader, J., & McDonald, F. (2003). The use of contractual working time flexibility by Spanish SMEs: Personnel Review Vol 32(2) 2003, 164-186. *Rusinova, V., Popova, A., & Radoslavova, M. (1986). Specificities of a 24-hour cycle and quality of work with shift system: Studia Psychologica Vol 28(3-4) 1986, 259-264. *Russo, J. A., & Waters, L. E. (2006). Workaholic worker type differences in work-family conflict: The moderating role of supervisor support and flexible work scheduling: Career Development International Vol 11(5) 2006, 418-439. *Sadar, N. C. (2006). Work-Family Arrangements in Organisations. New York, NY: Peter Lang Publishing. *Sahney, V. K., & Kapur, K. C. (1974). An optimization model for labour limited scheduling under a round robin policy: International Journal of Production Research Vol 12(3) May 1974, 377-390. *Salminen, S. (1998). Increased risk of work-related violence during weekend nights: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 87(3, Pt 1) Dec 1998, 984-986. *Samel, A., Wegmann, H.-M., Vejvoda, M., Drescher, J., Gundel, A., Manzey, D., et al. (1997). Two-crew operations: Stress and fatigue during long-haul night flights: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 68(8) Aug 1997, 679-687. *Samuels, R. C., Chi, G. W., Rauch, D. A., Palfrey, J. S., & Shelov, S. P. (2005). Lessons from Pediatrics Residency Program Directors' Experiences with Work Hour Limitations in New York State: Academic Medicine Vol 80(5) May 2005, 467-472. *Sanderson, P. M. (1989). The human planning and scheduling role in advanced manufacturing systems: An emerging human factors domain: Human Factors Vol 31(6) Dec 1989, 635-666. *Schein, V. E., Maurer, E. H., & Navak, J. F. (1978). Supervisors' reactions to flexible working hours: Journal of Occupational Psychology Vol 51(4) Dec 1978, 333-337. *Schell, K. L. (2001). Changes in pacing and accuracy, psychosocial variables, and performance measures during an extended work period in a simulated pharmacy dispensing task. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Schniederjans, M. J., & Carpenter, D. A. (1996). A heuristic job scheduling decision support system: A case study: Decision Support Systems Vol 18(2) Oct 1996, 159-166. *Schomann, C., Giebel, O., & Nachreiner, F. (2006). Development and preliminary validation of an index for indicating the risks of the design of working hours to health and wellbeing: Chronobiology International Vol 23(6) 2006, 1401-1408. *Schuman, M. M. (1998). Custody decision-making: Is it gender neutral? Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Schwartz, R. W., Jarecky, R. K., Strodel, W. E., Haley, J. V., & et al. (1989). Controllable lifestyle: A new factor in career choice by medical students: Academic Medicine Vol 64(10) Oct 1989, 606-609. *Scott, U. N. (1979). Evaluating one's self: An educational psychologist looks at what he does: AEP (Association of Educational Psychologists) Journal Vol 4(10) Spr 1979, 21-22. *Seib, B., & Muller, J. (1999). The effect of different work schedules on role strain of Australian working mothers: A pilot study: Journal of Applied Health Behaviour Vol 1(2) 1999, 9-15. *Shamir, B. (1980). A note on individual differences in the subjective evaluation of flexitime: Journal of Occupational Psychology Vol 53(3) Sep 1980, 215-217. *Shamir, B. (1983). Some antecedents of work-nonwork conflict: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 23(1) Aug 1983, 98-111. *Sharone, O. (2004). Engineering Overwork: Bell-Curve Management at a High-Tech Firm. New York, NY: Russell Sage Foundation. *Sharpe, D. L., Hermsen, J. M., & Billings, J. (2002). Gender differences in use of alternative full-time work arrangements by married workers: Family & Consumer Sciences Research Journal Vol 31(1) Sep 2002, 78-111. *Shin, B., & Higa, K. (2005). Meeting Scheduling: Face-to-Face, Automatic Scheduler, and Email Based Coordination: Journal of Organizational Computing and Electronic Commerce Vol 15(2) 2005, 137-159. *Shinn, M., Wong, N. W., Simko, P. A., & Ortiz-Torres, B. (1989). Promoting the well-being of working parents: Coping, social support, and flexible job schedules: American Journal of Community Psychology Vol 17(1) Feb 1989, 31-55. *Shipley, P., & Cook, T. C. (1980). Human factors studies of the working hours of UK ships' pilots: II. A survey of work-scheduling problems and their social consequences: Applied Ergonomics Vol 11(3) Sep 1980, 151-159. *Shkop, Y. M. (1982). The impact of job modification options on retirement plans: Industrial Relations Vol 21(2) Spr 1982, 261-267. *Shockley, K. M., & Allen, T. D. (2007). When flexibility helps: Another look at the availability of flexible work arrangements and work-family conflict: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 71(3) Dec 2007, 479-493. *Shupe, E. I. (2005). Role-related stress experienced by temporary employees. Northampton, MA: Edward Elgar Publishing. *Sigston, A., Noble, J., Fuller, A., & O'Donaghue, S. (1989). Doing time... or... negotiating the effective use of educational psychologists' time: Educational and Child Psychology Vol 6(4, Pt 2) 1989, 39-44. *Silber, M. (1994). Menstrual cycle and work schedule: Effects on women's sexuality: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 23(4) Aug 1994, 397-404. *Silver, H., & Goldscheider, F. K. (1994). Flexible work and housework: Work and family constraints on women's domestic labor: Social Forces Vol 72(4) Jun 1994, 1103-1119. *Singe, I., & Croucher, R. (2003). The management of trust-based working time in Germany: Personnel Review Vol 32(4) 2003, 492-509. *Singh, A. J., Messick, J. M., & May, P. R. (1978). Staffing an outpatient program: Evaluation of work load and cost: Administration in Mental Health Vol 6(2) Win 1978, 120-132. *Singley, S., & Hynes, K. (2005). Transitions to Parenthood: Work-Family Policies, Gender, and the Couple Context: Gender & Society Vol 19(3) Jun 2005, 376-397. *Smets, P., & Van der Zwaan, A. H. (1975). Sociotechnique 5: Two systems of regulating production: An application of the tracer method: Mens en Onderneming Vol 29(1) Jan-Feb 1975, 27-50. *Smith, A. P., & Miles, C. (1986). The effects of lunch on cognitive vigilance tasks: Ergonomics Vol 29(10) Oct 1986, 1251-1261. *Smith, H. T., & Crabtree, R. G. (1975). Interactive planning: A study of computer aiding in the execution of a simulated scheduling task: International Journal of Man-Machine Studies Vol 7(2) Mar 1975, 213-231. *Smith, P. A., Wright, B. M., Mackey, R. W., Milsop, H. W., & Yates, S. C. (1998). Change from slowly rotating 8-hour shifts to rapidly rotating 8-hour and 12-hour shifts using participative shift roster design: Scandinavian Journal of Work, Environment & Health Vol 24(Suppl 3) 1998, 55-61. *Smith, P. J., Robertson, I., & Wakefield, L. (2002). Developing preparedness for flexible delivery of training in enterprises: Journal of Workplace Learning Vol 14(6) 2002, 222-232. *Smith, S. C. (2002). The meaning of time for reduced-load workers and their families. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Smith, W. P. (1982). Personal characteristics and job satisfaction as predictors of temporary employee withdrawal: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Smithson, J. (2005). 'Full-timer in a Part-time Job': Identity Negotiation in Organizational Talk: Feminism & Psychology Vol 15(3) Aug 2005, 275-293. *Smithson, J., & Stokoe, E. H. (2005). Discourses of Work-Life Balance: Negotiating 'Genderblind' Terms in Organizations: Gender, Work & Organization Vol 12(2) Mar 2005, 147-168. *Snyder, A. I. (1978). Periodic marital separation and physical illness: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 48(4) Oct 1978, 637-643. *Sorenson, R. S. (1984). The impact of compressed work week on role strain, family management, and family interaction time: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sparks, K., Faragher, B., & Cooper, C. L. (2001). Well-being and occupational health in the 21st century workplace: Journal of Occupational and Organizational Psychology Vol 74(4) Nov 2001, 489-509. *Sperandio, J. C. (1972). Work load and regulation of operative processes: Le Travail Humain Vol 35(1) 1972, 85-98. *Spiess, C. K., & Schneider, A. U. (2003). Interactions between care-giving and paid work hours among European midlife women, 1994 to 1996: Ageing & Society Vol 23(1) Jan 2003, 41-68. *Staines, G. L. (1985). Men's work schedules and family life: Marriage & Family Review Vol 9(3-4) Win 1985-1986, 43-65. *Staines, G. L., & Pleck, J. H. (1984). Nonstandard work schedules and family life: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 69(3) Aug 1984, 515-523. *Staines, G. L., & Pleck, J. H. (1986). Work schedule flexibility and family life: Journal of Occupational Behaviour Vol 7(2) Apr 1986, 147-153. *Stark, J. S., Lowther, M. A., & Austin, A. E. (1985). Teachers' preferred time allocation: Can it be predicted? : Journal of Experimental Education Vol 53(3) Spr 1985, 170-183. *Stavrou, E. T. (2005). Flexible work bundles and organizational competitiveness: A cross-national study of the European work context: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 26(8) Dec 2005, 923-947. *Stemberger, G. (1994). An application of Lewin's life-space construct in research on working time: Notes from a field research project: Gestalt Theory Vol 16(1) Mar 1994, 35-50. *Steshenskaja, J. I., & Wesselowa, W. N. (1981). On the assessment of the capacity to work of persons operating semi-automatic machines, in connection with their age: Zeitschrift fur Alternsforschung Vol 36 1981, 57-66. *Steward, B. (2000). Changing times: The meaning, measurement and use of time in teleworking: Time & Society Vol 9(1) Mar 2000, 57-74. *Stone, R. I., & Short, P. F. (1990). The competing demands of employment and informal caregiving to disabled elders: Medical Care Vol 28(6) Jun 1990, 513-526. *Strazdins, L., Clements, M. S., Korda, R. J., Broom, D. H., & D'Souza, R. M. (2006). Unsociable Work? Nonstandard Work Schedules, Family Relationships, and Children's Well-Being: Journal of Marriage and Family Vol 68(2) May 2006, 394-410. *Strazdins, L., Korda, R. J., Lim, L. L. Y., Broom, D. H., & D'Souza, R. M. (2004). Around-the-clock: Parent work schedules and children's well-being in a 24-h economy: Social Science & Medicine Vol 59(7) Oct 2004, 1517-1527. *Strongman, K. T., & Burt, C. D. B. (2000). Taking breaks from work: An exploratory inquiry: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 134(3) May 2000, 229-242. *Sturdy, K. A. (1993). An ethnographic analysis of the workplace in a selected year-round school: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sturgill, A. F. C. (1998). Relationship of telecommuting to organizational communication: A preliminary study of group process and communication satisfaction. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Suh, M. S., Lee, A., Lee, Y. J., & Ko, Y. K. (1998). Evaluation of ordering strategies for constraint satisfaction reactive scheduling: Decision Support Systems Vol 22(2) Feb 1998, 187-197. *Sullivan, O., & Gershuny, J. (2001). Cross-national changes in time-use: Some sociological (hi)stories re-examined: British Journal of Sociology Vol 52(2) Jun 2001, 331-347. *Swanberg, J. E., Pitt-Catsouphes, M., & Drescher-Burke, K. (2005). A Question of Justice: Disparities in Employees' Access to Flexible Schedule Arrangements: Journal of Family Issues Vol 26(6) Sep 2005, 866-895. *Tang, N., & Cousins, C. (2005). Working time, gender and family: An East-West European comparison: Gender, Work & Organization Vol 12(6) Nov 2005, 527-550. *Tausig, M., & Fenwick, R. (2001). Unbinding time: Alternate work schedules and work-life balance: Journal of Family and Economic Issues Vol 22(2) Sum 2001, 101-119. *Taveras, L. E. (2000). The effects of telecommuting on attitudinal and behavioral characteristics of organizational culture. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Teahan, B. (1998). Implementation of a self-scheduling system: A solution to more than just schedules! : Journal of Nursing Management Vol 6(6) Nov 1998, 361-368. *Teigen, K. H., & Karevold, K. I. (2005). Looking Back versus Looking Ahead: Framing of Time and Work at Different Stages of a Project: Journal of Behavioral Decision Making Vol 18(4) Oct 2005, 229-246. *Teiger, C., Laville, A., & Lortie, M. (1981). Permanent nightworkers, circadian rhythms and mortality: Le Travail Humain Vol 44(1) 1981, 71-92. *Teixeira, L. R., Fischer, F. M., & Lowden, A. (2006). Sleep deprivation of working adolescents--A hidden work hazard: Scandinavian Journal of Work, Environment & Health Vol 32(4) Aug 2006, 328-330. *Tepas, D. I. (2003). Workware decision support systems: A comprehensive methodological approach to work-scheduling problems: Theoretical Issues in Ergonomics Science Vol 4(3-4) Jul-Dec 2003, 319-326. *Tepas, D. I., Armstrong, D. R., Carlson, M. L., Duchon, J. C., & et al. (1985). Changing industry to continuous operations: Different strokes for different plants: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 17(6) Dec 1985, 670-676. *Tepas, D. I., & Monk, T. H. (1987). Work schedules. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Theureau, J. (1981). Elements of temporal analysis of nursing activity: The nurse of morning shift in orthopedic units: Le Travail Humain Vol 44(1) 1981, 93-107. *Thierry, H., & Jansen, B. (1998). Work time and behaviour at work. Hove, England: Psychology Press/Erlbaum (UK) Taylor & Francis. *Thierry, H., & Meijman, T. (1994). Time and behavior at work. Palo Alto, CA: Consulting Psychologists Press. *Thierry, H., & Ng-A-Tham, J. E. E. (1994). Refuge and organizational change: Gedrag en Organisatie Vol 7(6) Dec 1994, 422-436. *Thomas, B. H., Quirchmayr, G., & Piekarski, W. (2003). Through-walls communication for medical emergency services: International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction Vol 16(3) 2003, 477-496. *Thompson, S. B. N. (2002). Night nurses' paralysis: Cautionary note for staff in rehabilitation centers: Journal of Cognitive Rehabilitation Vol 20(1) Spr 2002, 14-15. *Thompson, T. (1977). An electromechanical supervisor for laboratory technicians: Behavioral Engineering Vol 4(2) 1977, 33-37. *Thornthwaite, L. (2004). Working time and work-family balance: A review of employees' preferences: Asia Pacific Journal of Human Resources Vol 42(2) Aug 2004, 166-184. *Thorpe, C. (2004). Against Time: Scheduling, Momentum, and Moral Order at Wartime Los Alamos: Journal of Historical Sociology Vol 17(1) Mar 2004, 31-55. *Tijdens, K. G. (2003). Employees' and Employers' Preferences for Working Time Reduction and Working Time Differentiation: A Study of the 36-Hour Working Week in the Dutch Banking Sector: Acta Sociologica Vol 46(1) 2003, 69-82. *Tinker, M. A. (1958). Length of work periods in visual research: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 42(5) Oct 1958, 343-345. *Tiwari, P. S., & Gite, L. P. (2006). Evaluation of work-rest schedules during operation of a rotary power tiller: International Journal of Industrial Ergonomics Vol 36(3) Mar 2006, 203-210. *T'Kindt, V., Billaut, J. C., Bouquard, J. L., Lente, C., Martineau, P., Neron, E., et al. (2005). The e-OCEA project: Towards an Internet decision system for scheduling problems: Decision Support Systems Vol 40(2) Aug 2005, 329-337. *Tripp, R. A. (1977). A study of potential benefits of flexible working hours for white-collar employees at a state university: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tucker, P., Macdonald, I., Folkard, S., & Smith, L. (1998). The impact of early and late shift changeovers on sleep, health, and well-being in 8- and 12-hour shift systems: Journal of Occupational Health Psychology Vol 3(3) Jul 1998, 265-275. *Tucker, P., & Rutherford, C. (2005). Moderators of the Relationship Between Long Work Hours and Health: Journal of Occupational Health Psychology Vol 10(4) Oct 2005, 465-476. *Turney, J. R., & Cohen, S. L. (1983). Alternative work schedules increase employee satisfaction: Personnel Journal Vol 62(3) Mar 1983, 202-207. *Twiname, L. J., Humphries, M., & Kearins, K. (2006). Flexibility on whose terms? : Journal of Organizational Change Management Vol 19(3) 2006, 335-355. *Uhlman, W. F. (1983). The use of bonus pay to produce cost effective behavior change in the direct care staff of a residential mental health program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ulich, E. (1963). Working hours and rest periods: Psychologia Industrial 3(10) 1963, 7-16. *Valcour, M. (2007). Work-based resources as moderators of the relationship between work hours and satisfaction with work-family balance: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 92(6) Nov 2007, 1512-1523. *van Amelsvoort, L. G. P. M., Jansen, N. W. H., Swaen, G. M. H., van den Brandt, P. A., & Kant, I. (2004). Direction of shift rotation among three-shift workers in relation to psychological health and work-family conflict: Scandinavian Journal of Work, Environment & Health Vol 30(2) Apr 2004, 149-156. *Van Dyne, L., Kossek, E., & Lobel, S. (2007). Less need to be there: Cross-level effects of work practices that support work-life flexibility and enhance group processes and group-level OCB: Human Relations Vol 60(8) Aug 2007, 1123-1154. *van Echtelt, P. E., Glebbeek, A. C., & Lindenberg, S. M. (2006). The new lumpiness of work: Explaining the mismatch between actual and preferred working hours: Work, Employment and Society Vol 20(3) Sep 2006, 493-512. *van Emmerik, I. J. H., & Sanders, K. (2005). Mismatch in working hours and affective commitment: Differential relationships for distinct employee groups: Journal of Managerial Psychology Vol 20(8) 2005, 712-726. *Van Limborgh, C. (1995). Compensation and remuneration of shiftwork: Gedrag en Organisatie Vol 8(6) Dec 1995, 459-476. *van Limborgh, C. (1995). Compensation for inconvenience: The utility of shift systems: Work & Stress Vol 9(2-3) Apr-Sep 1995, 342-350. *van Straten, J. (1972). Variable work sessions: A problem of contemporary personnel management: Mens en Onderneming Vol 26(5) Sep 1972, 332-338. *Van Vianen, A. E., & Nieuwland, A. H. (1985). The measurement of intention: A research project on the intention of teachers presently working full-time to switch to working on a part-time basis, measured by the model of Ajzen and Fishbein: Gedrag: Tijdschrift voor Psychologie Vol 13(6) 1985, 44-59. *van Wanrooy, B., & Wilson, S. (2006). Convincing the toilers? Dilemmas of long working hours in Australia: Work, Employment and Society Vol 20(2) Jun 2006, 349-368. *Vanck, J. (1974). Time spent in housework: Scientific American Vol 231(5) Nov 1974, 116-120. *Vande Creek, L. (1983). A statistical profile of the American Association of Pastoral Counselors and the Association for Clinical Pastoral Education: Pastoral Psychology Vol 31(3) Spr 1983, 170-178. *Vega, A., & Gilbert, M. J. (1997). Longer days, shorter weeks: Compressed work weeks in policing: Public Personnel Management Vol 26(3) Fal 1997, 391-402. *Walker, J., Fletcher, C., & McLeod, D. (1975). Flexible working hours in two British government offices: Public Personnel Management Vol 4(4) Jul-Aug 1975, 216-222. *Wallace, I. (1977). Self-control techniques of famous novelists: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 10(3) Fal 1977, 515-525. *Ware, J. C., Risser, M. R., Manser, T., & Karlson, K. H., Jr. (2006). Medical resident driving simulator performance following a night on call: Behavioral Sleep Medicine Vol 4(1) Jan 2006, 1-12. *Webb, W. B., & Agnew, H. W. (1978). Effects of rapidly rotating shifts in sleep patterns and sleep structure: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 49 Feb 1978, 384-389. *Wedderburn, A. A. I. (1995). Men and women who like continuous shiftwork are more 'hardy': But what does it mean? : Work & Stress Vol 9(2-3) Apr-Sep 1995, 206-210. *Wergeland, E., & Strand, K. (1998). Work pace control and pregnancy health in a population-based sample of employed women in Norway: Scandinavian Journal of Work, Environment & Health Vol 24(3) Jun 1998, 206-212. *Westlander, G. (1990). Use and non-use of VDTs: Organization of terminal work: Research findings from Swedish cross-site studies in the field of office automation: International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction Vol 2(2) 1990, 137-151. *Wickramasinghe, V., & Jayabandu, S. (2007). Towards workplace flexibility: Flexitime arrangements in Sri Lanka: Employee Relations Vol 29(6) 2007, 554-575. *Wiesing, U. (2007). Ethical aspects of limiting residents' work hours: Bioethics Vol 21(7) Sep 2007, 398-405. *Williamson, A. M., & Feyer, A.-M. (1995). Causes of accidents and the time of day: Work & Stress Vol 9(2-3) Apr-Sep 1995, 158-164. *Williamson, A. M., Feyer, A.-M., & Friswell, R. (1996). The impact of work practices on fatigue in long distance truck drivers: Accident Analysis & Prevention Vol 28(6) Nov 1996, 709-719. *Wilson, J. L. (2002). The impact of shift patterns on healthcare professionals: Journal of Nursing Management Vol 10(4) Jul 2002, 211-219. *Wilson, M. G., Polzer-Debruyne, A., Chen, S., & Fernandes, S. (2007). Shift work interventions for reduced work-family conflict: Employee Relations Vol 29(2) 2007, 162-177. *Winett, R. A., & Neale, M. S. (1981). Flexible work schedules and family time allocation: Assessment of a system change on individual behavior using self-report logs: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 14(1) Spr 1981, 39-46. *Winett, R. A., Neale, M. S., & Williams, K. R. (1982). The effects of flexible work schedules on urban families with young children: Quasi-experimental, ecological studies: American Journal of Community Psychology Vol 10(1) Feb 1982, 49-64. *Winslow-Bowe, S. (2006). Review of Fighting for time: Shifting boundaries of work and social life: Children and Youth Services Review Vol 28(7) Jul 2006, 854-857. *Wise, S., Smith, C., Valsecchi, R., Mueller, F., & Gabe, J. (2007). Controlling working time in the ward and on the line: Employee Relations Vol 29(4) 2007, 352-366. *Wolff, W. M. (1973). Faculty Time Allocations: Professional Psychology Vol 4(3) Aug 1973, 256-257. *Wong, J. G., Holmboe, E. S., & Huot, S. J. (2004). Teaching and learning in an 80-hour work week: A novel day-float rotation for medical residents: Journal of General Internal Medicine Vol 19(5,Pt2) May 2004, 519-523. *Young, M. B. (1997). Does employees' life status matter? marital and parent status as antecedents of work time and other work-related outcomes. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Zarakovsky, G. M., Medenkov, A. A., & Ryisakova, S. L. (1992). Information support of psychophysiological optimization of labour: Human Physiology Vol 18(1) Jan-Feb 1992, 24-32. *Zuzanek, J. (2004). Work, leisure, time-pressure and stress. New York, NY: Routledge. Category:Work